


Storm-born Alchemist

by MissYuki1990



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, Slash, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am an Alchemist,” he said as he lowered his hands to his sides and opened his amazing eyes. “And I’ve been sent here to correct one injustice, and learn from the two who are known as the best Alchemists since Nicholas Flamel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm-born Alchemist

Written on the request made by **CloudOfNothingness**.

**I hope you’ll like it!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. They belong to their respective owners. Songs featuring in this story are ‘Brothers’ from Fullmetal Alchemist sung by Vic Mignona, and ‘Wrapped’ sung by Gloria Estefan. I claim no rights to the songs.

 **Warnings:** AU, angst, slash, explicit content, underage (16 is the age of consent in Croatia, but it’s still considered underage)

**cut**

Even though it was the middle of the Summer, the night of the 31st of July was cold as harsh winds blew through Godric’s Hallow. Inside a house near the city Graveyard, a woman called Lily Potter was giving birth.

Her husband and their friends were in the living room of their house, all four of them tense and fearful, because the pregnancy was difficult, and the birth wasn’t going easy either. The lives of both children and their mother were at stake, and James Potter was afraid that he could lose all three of them.

When Madam Poppy Pomphrey came down into the living room with a relieved smile on her face, saying that they received two boys, cheers of utter happiness and joy filled the house.

At that moment they didn’t care that there was a madman on the loose, searching for them. They didn’t care that they were at war. The only thing that mattered to them was that Lily was alive, and that both of the newborn boys would make it.

James was taken into the bedroom, and was given the older twin into his hands while Lily held the younger one to her chest. James took a seat beside his beloved wife as he cradled his firstborn in his arms. The child was red and wrinkled, but still James couldn’t help but feel love blooming in his chest. There as already a tuft of black hair on the child’s head, and when he opened his eyes, James could already tell that he would inherit his wife’s beautiful, emerald orbs.

The younger twin which Lily had cradled to her breast was somewhat smaller, but he was louder as he cried and cried, his small limbs flailing around. There was a tuft of dark red hair on his head, and neither could see his eyes since he had them tightly closed.

They named their first born Harry James Potter, and the younger twin was named Jeremy Damian Potter. They decided that Sirius, James’ oldest friend would be Harry’s godfather, while Remus, Sirius’ werewolf mate, would be Jamey’s godfather, and everything seemed right with the world.

For a year they lived in relative peace, hidden from Lord Voldemort by the most powerful of protective spells, until their trust was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, who joined Voldemort’s ranks out of fear and jealousy.

The night of Halloween would forever be remembered by every Witch and Wizard in Britain and Europe, for it was on that night when Lord Voldemort came into the Potter House intent on killing the child prophesized to mark his downfall.

Unaware of the Dark Lord’s evil intent, Lily and James went to bed early, so there was nothing stopping Voldemort from entering their house and making his way into the bedroom where Harry and Jamey slept together in their cradle, wrapped around one another as they were in their mother’s womb.

Certain that nothing could go wrong, Voldemort raised his wand to strike down the raven haired child first. To his misfortune, both children woke up at the same time, and he found himself target of two identical pairs of emerald eyes.

Now, someone else would have hesitated, but Lord Voldemort’s soul was too damaged and his heart was too cold, and an evil grin stretched his thin lips as he raised his wand to kill the red haired child first, seeing that the raven-haired one appeared to be holding on to his twin as though he understood what was going on and wanted to protect his brother.

When the Killing Curse left Voldemort’s wand, happened something that never happened before. The raven-haired child’s magic burst out from him to protect the younger twin, merging with Jamey’s core and producing a shield so powerful that the Killing curse rebounded and hit Lord Voldemort instead.

Unseen by anyone, a strange door appeared on the floor of the room, and when it opened an eye caught sight of everything, immediately storing it within the collective consciousness of all that was, all that is, and all that will be.

_Your wish will be granted, and your sacrifice will be accepted._

Those words echoed through the small room as Voldemort’s very being was destroyed, everything he was, everything he is and everything that he was leaving behind turning into nothingness.

Lily and James woke up to terrifying screams, and when they rushed into the room where their children slept, they found little Jamey reaching for them from his and his brother’s crib as his brother lied unconscious at his little feet.

At the foot of the crib, lied the dead body of Lord Voldemort, his wand broken beside his right hand.

Jeremy Potter was named the Boy-Who-Lived when Lord Voldemort’s death was confirmed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, and all of the Wizarding World celebrated the child.

As time passed, and Jamey started showing bursts of accidental magic, it became obvious that his older twin had no magic of his own. James and Lily loved both of their children, but it was obvious to anyone who wanted to see that most of their attention was focused on Jamey, and it became worse and worse as time went by.

Even though Lord Voldemort was well and truly gone, his followers still reigned and implanted terror in the hearts of Wizards and Witches, swearing that they would bring their Lord back from the dead.

As time passed Harry and Jamey grew, with Jamey showered by love and Harry pushed to the side. James and Lily were so overtaken by their little Boy-Who-Lived, and the fame their achieved over night, that they hardly noticed that Jamey was happy, innocent and cheerful, while Harry was quiet, introverted and calm, and - despite having no magic - always the one who stood up and by his younger twin.

Fawning over Jamey, the Potters didn’t notice that Harry was acting strange for his age. Unaware of what happened on that night, they simply believed that their firstborn was traumatized by the horrible events, not knowing that it was his sacrifice that made it possible for both twins to survive, and that their survival cost Harry his childhood and innocence, for his sacrifice brought him knowledge that no one should have.

Only the fact that he was a child with a mind not corrupted and limited by worldly beliefs saved him from going insane and dying a horrible, horrible death.

Harry received the penalty of Truth. As he grew, more and more of it was revealed to him by the Gates of Truth, and the Being Above All Beings. He grew aware of everything, forced to hide his knowledge from his parents who devoted all of their attention to his younger brother.

He swore to protect Jamey with everything he had, even though he sacrificed his magical core to save Jamey’s life. Jamey wasn’t aware of his brother’s struggle, growing up like all children do, discovering the world piece by piece.

He was a cheerful child although while Harry was always serious and quiet. Jamey seemed to laugh enough for the both of them, chattering non-stop since he learned his first word. It made Lily and James all but ignore the fact that Harry rarely if ever spoke, keeping his eyes on Jamey at all times.

Jamey grew up innocent and happy, with Harry making sure that his brother was safe and loved. Around their 6th birthday, the Gates of Truth gave Harry the basic knowledge of Alchemy, and whenever he wasn’t watching over his brother because their parents took him out somewhere while leaving Harry behind, Harry used that time to practice Alchemy.

Even though James and Lily never admitted it, they were ashamed of their first born son being a Squib, but when they tried to convince people that _Jamey_ was their first born, the little one - in his innocence - contradicted them, saying that _‘big-brother Harry always takes care of him and keeps him safe’_.

Not understanding how Harry, who had no magic of his own, could in any way protect Jamey, James and Lily ignored the child’s words.

Upon their 11th birthday, Jamey received his letter of acceptation into Hogwarts, but to James’ and Lily’s surprise he burst into tears and ran into his room, not letting either James or Lily in.

When his parents gave up, deciding to give him time, Harry came out of his small room at the end of the hallway, and entered Jamey’s room without any problems at all, his younger brother’s magic recognizing him immediately.

“Jamey?” he called out warmly when he found his brother curled up in the corner of the room with his arms wrapped around his legs which he hugged to his chest and his face hidden in his knees.

Harry smiled a small, loving smile and closed the door before he approached Jamey and took a seat beside him. Not even a second later, Jamey threw himself in Harry’s arms, wrapping his own around Harry’s shoulders as he buried his face in Harry’s neck.

“I don’t want to go! I don’t want to leave you behind! Mom and dad will ignore you! They’ll forget about you! I don’t want to leave you behind!!” Jamey cried frantically and Harry’s heart ached.

“Jamey, you need to go to Hogwarts,” He whispered lovingly as he hugged his twin to his chest.

“But what about you?!” Jamey cried out and raised his head, his emerald eyes meeting Harry’s. It was always amazing to him how everyone - their parents and their godfathers - always said that they had identical eyes, when in fact Harry’s were a cross between green and gold, while his were shining emeralds.

Jamey hiccupped when Harry raised his hands and brushed Jamey’s wavy, chin long hair back before he cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

“Jamey, you know that you and I are different, right?” Jamey nodded as he sniffed and Harry smiled at him, “Do you know why that is?” Jamey shook his head and Harry sighed, “Come.” He stood up, pulling his brother along to Jamey’s big bed.

He lied down before he pulled Jamey on it, and when Jamey nuzzled close to him, Harry hugged him tightly, wrapping his slightly bigger body around his twin’s, mimicking the way they used to sleep together before their parents gave them separate rooms, even though Harry always sneaked into Jamey’s room to watch over him.

He continued to brush his right hand through Jamey’s hair lovingly, making his younger brother calm down within the safety of his brother’s arms.

“I remember what happened on the night Voldemort came to kill us,” Harry whispered and Jamey tensed up within his arms, raising his head to look at Harry. “He aimed to kill you first, and in my childish innocence, I wished to protect you even then. I denied my own magical core to save your life, summoning something that should never be summoned - the Gates of Truth. I was willing to sacrifice myself to save your life, and the Being Above All Beings granted my wish, but the basic rule of Alchemy meant that I had to pay the price. The price of your life was knowledge.”

“Knowledge?” Jamey whispered, listening intently to every word that flowed down Harry’s lips.

“Yes, Jamey; knowledge. What saved my life was the fact that my mind wasn’t corrupted by the knowledge of the world, and I could accept it all without going insane, but it cost me my innocence and childhood.”

“That’s why you’ve always acted so grown up! That’s why you never minded the way our parents treated you - why you always protected me.”

Harry smiled and nodded, and Jamey frowned as he bit into his full bottom lip.

Even though they were twins, they were different. Jamey’s hair was bright red where Harry’s was darker than sin. Jamey was of a smaller stature while Harry was stronger than him. Jamey was open-hearted, kind and cheerful, while Harry was introverted, serious and almost world-wary.

“The Being Above All Beings granted me knowledge about the world, and it also gave me knowledge of Alchemy.”

“Alchemy?” Jamey’s eyes widened in interest, and Harry chuckled at his innocent younger brother.

“Yes.”

“Can I see it?!” Jamey cried out in excitement and hopped off of the bed, while Harry followed after him at a slower pace. He looked around Jamey’s room and found a small stone he remembered them finding in the back yard.

“Give me a second,” he asked and Jamey nodded hurriedly, and he took a seat on the bed, although his whole body was vibrating with curiosity.

Harry took the white stone before he looked around, and finding nothing resembling what he needed he kneeled on the floor in front of Jamey, sitting back on his legs, before he took the hem of his shirt into his hand and ripped a part of it off. He placed it on the floor around the stone before he looked up at Jamey and winked at him, making his excitable younger brother giggle.

Jamey’s eyes widened in amazement when Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He clapped his hands in front of his chest before he lowered them to the ground and covered the stone and the piece of his shirt, and Jamey gasped when a strong wind danced around Harry’s hands followed by electricity crackling around them.

When it all stopped, Harry took what he created and offered it to Jamey, whose full lips parted in amazement. The stone which was round before now had the shape of a flat ring, with two intricately carved wolves dancing around one another, one black and the other pure white. The pendant hung on a black string and was big enough to fit in the middle of Jamey’s palm.

“So that you never forget me,” Harry murmured and Jamey frowned at him.

“How could I ever forget you? You’re my one and only brother!”

Harry chuckled and nodded his head. “I know, but you’ll be leaving to Hogwarts, and you’ll make a lot of friends, so you won’t have a lot of time to think about me.”

“I’ll _always_ think about you! And besides, I’ll come home for the holidays!” Jamey’s eyes were filling with tears again, and Harry took a seat beside him, pulling him into his arms again.

“I won’t be here when you come back,” he whispered and Jamey froze up.

“What?” he breathed out weakly, and Harry smiled at him reassuringly.

“Mom and dad didn’t tell you this because they wanted it to be a surprise, but from this year they will be teaching at Hogwarts. Mom will teach Charms, and dad will teach Defense.”

“And they would have left you alone?!” Jamey jumped to his feet, fully intent on giving their parents a piece of his mind, but Harry stopped him by grabbing his right hand into his left and pulling him flat against his body.

“I would have left either way,” he said, and Jamey pulled back to look up at Harry with pain in his eyes.

“Why? Is it because of our parents? If it is I’ll talk to them! We can tell them the truth! When they see your Alchemy-…”

“I need to leave, Jamey,” Harry interrupted him firmly. “There is a land to the east, Germany, in which Alchemy is widely known and accepted while Magic doesn’t work there. I could make a life for myself there. I could learn _so much_ , and maybe - maybe find people there who are the same as me.”

“But Harry-…”

“You’ll always be my brother, Jamey, and I’ll never forget you, and - and I _will come back_.” Jamey looked deep into his brother’s eyes, searching for any sign of deceit.

Harry never lied to him. While he did protect him and watch over him, Harry never sugarcoated anything, and he was always honest with him. Harry was the reason why Jamey didn’t become a spoiled, stuck up brat because of their parents’ and godfathers’ pampering.

Harry was his all - his one and only brother - and the only reason why Jamey didn’t hate their parents for treating Harry as though he was less worthy - forgetting about him more often than not - was because Harry always told him that their parents simply didn’t know better.

Harry was his big brother - his shield, his strength, his everything - and the fact that Harry was leaving hurt awfully.

“Swear to me - swear _on_ me that you’ll come back,” Jamey spoke in a wavering, breaking voice, and Harry swallowed difficultly.

“I swear on our bond as brothers that I will come back,” he said and Jamey nodded. He looked around the room before he looked at Harry again and ran over to his table, taking a pair of scissors out of the first drawer. “Jamey, what are you-…” Harry stared in shock as Jamey raised the scissors to his hair and cut off a strand before he placed the scissors back on the table.

He walked back to Harry before he offered the strand to him, and Harry accepted it into his hands before Jamey took the pendant Harry created.

“Jamey, wait!!” Harry cried out when Jamey put all of his strength into breaking the pendant in half. It snapped under pressure and Jamey offered the white wolf to Harry who stared at his with parted lips and confusion in his eyes.

“Use my hair to make a string. This will be my part of our promise.” Harry swallowed difficultly as he walked over to the table and placed the fiery red strands on it before he placed the white wolf beside them and clapped his hands.

He turned around to face Jamey as he hung the newly made necklace around his neck, and Jamey smiled as he placed his own necklace around his neck.

He walked over to Harry and pulled his twin into a hug, holding on for dear life.

“I swear on our bond as brothers that I will always wait for you,” he whispered and Harry hugged him back tightly, burying his nose in Jamey’s neck as he breathed in his scent.

“I will come back,” Harry whispered, and neither noticed the pendants around their necks glowing white. “I will come back.”

**cut**

Harry sighed as he took his backpack with only a single change of clothes and some food he took from the fridge. James, Lily and Jamey went to the King Cross station already, their parents hardly sparing a glance for Harry.

By the time they realize that they forgot about their firstborn son, Harry would be long gone. With Jamey’s help, he managed to save up enough money for the ship that would take him to France from where he would make his way on foot to Germany, also known as Amestris.

With a heavy sigh, Harry walked out of his small room, made his way down the stairs, and out of the house he grew up in. His heart was both heavy and light as he walked out of the front yard, and made his way into his future.

His brother was in his thoughts and in his heart, and as he walked down the road, he made an oath to return.

Even though he parted ways with his brother, he would come back to him.

**cut**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_   
_And sorry I could not travel both_   
_And be one traveler, long I stood_   
_And looked down one as far as I could_   
_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_   
  
_Then took the other, as just as fair,_   
_And having perhaps the better claim_   
_Because it was grassy and wanted wear,_   
_Though as for that the passing there_   
_Had worn them really about the same,_   
  
_And both that morning equally lay_   
_In leaves no step had trodden black._   
_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_   
_Yet knowing how way leads on to way_   
_I doubted if I should ever come back._   
  
_I shall be telling this with a sigh_   
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_   
_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,_   
_I took the one less traveled by,_   
_And that has made all the difference._

_-Robert Frost, ‘The Road Not Taken’_

**cut**

Edward raised his head and looked at Winry and his brother when they heard knocking on the front door.

“Who could it be in this weather?” Winry asked, referring to the blizzard that hit their small town two days ago. The snow was already really high and they opted to stay inside the house, not daring to risk getting lost in the high snow.

“Stay here. I’ll go and check,” Edward said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and hurried over to the front door. A strong gust of wind made him stumble back, only to yelp and rush forward when someone stumbled inside the house.

He caught the small body and cradled it in his arms, his eyes widening when he saw a boy not older than some 11 years with pale skin, lips blue from the cold, and hair darker than sin mated to his face.

“Winry! Prepare a hot bath!” Edward called out as he picked the child up and rushed into the dining room, making his brother and Winry gasp, and the woman to rush up the stairs with Edward and Alphonse following close behind.

“What was he doing in that blizzard?!” Alphonse asked while Winry started to fill the tub with warm water.

“I have no idea. He fainted when I opened the door,” Edward spoke as he took the child’s heavy cloak off. “Al, there should be some of our old clothes up in the attic. Find something that would fit him.”

“Right away.” Alphonse ran out of the room while Edward laid the child down on the warm rug to take his boots, trousers and pullover off of him, leaving him only in a pair of boxers after he took his socks off, not bothering to take off the strange pendant hanging around his neck.

“The tub is full!” Winry told him, and Edward quickly took his shirt off and slipped out of his slippers before he gathered the child into his arms again and carried him into the tub, getting in it with the child as to make sure he wouldn’t drown.

A pained moan left the child’s lips and his whole body cramped up when they got into the warm water, but Edward just wrapped his arms around the child’s torso, keeping his arms crossed over the child’s chest, with his small hands clasped inside his bigger ones.

“Come on, kid; come on. It’ll be alright. We’ll warm you right up,” Edward murmured against the child’s right ear as he started to shiver within his hold, his body starting to warm up.

“He doesn’t look like he’s from Amestris.” Winry commented as she kneeled beside the tub and started brushing her fingers through his wet bangs soothingly. “He looks like a traveler, but he doesn’t have a bag or anything.”

“Maybe he abandoned he luggage in the storm.” Edward suggested and Winry sighed with a small smile tilting her lips when the child finally relaxed within Edward’s arm, a feverish blush setting over his otherwise pale cheeks.

“We’ll learn everything once he wakes up,” she said and Edward nodded.

“Found some!” In that moment Alphonse ran in with clothes in his arms and Winry stood up.

“I’ll go prepare the guest room. You two dress him and then bring him to bed. He’s sure to get a fever, so it’ll be a long night,” with that said Winry left and the two brothers were left alone.

“I’ll go and bring some clothes for you too, brother.” Alphonse said while Edward slowly cradled the child in his arms and got out of the tub, laying him down on the rug before he grabbed a towel to dry the both of them.

The child started shivering again by the time Edward dressed him into soft cotton clothes he remembered belonged to him when he was 11, and a spark of his old bitterness hit him when he realized that they were just a _bit_ short on the child, but he pushed it down when Alphonse came back with clothes for Edward.

The blond man got dressed quickly while Alphonse left to help Winry, and Edward picked the child up and carried him into the guestroom where Winry already prepared the bed and started a fire in the fireplace.

He laid the child down before he tucked the thick covers over him, covering him to his chin, taking a seat on the bed and accepting a wet towel from Alphonse to place it on the child’s forehead.

“We have enough medicine to last us a few days, but if his condition worsens one of us will have to go to town,” Winry spoke up as she took a seat in a chair beside the bed, and Alphonse took his place behind her, placing his hands on Winry’s shoulders.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. First he needs to wake up,” Edward said, and as though on cue, the child opened bleary, dilated eyes, making it impossible for them to see his eye-color. “Hey,” Edward whispered as he leaned closer, attracting the child’s attention to himself, “hey, it’s alright. You’re safe.”

“Who…” his voice broke and he started coughing, and Edward hurriedly gathered him into his arms while Alphonse ran to bring the child a cup of water.

“Easy, easy,” Edward comforted as he rubbed the child’s back. Alphonse returned and Edward smiled at him gratefully before he helped the boy coughing in his arms to slowly drink some water.

Once the child calmed he leaned back into Edward’s strong chest with a raspy sigh, his eyes already slipping closed, but he fought against sleep to tilt his head back and look at Edward to the best of his abilities.

“Where am I?” he asked weakly as his eyes slowly cleared, and Edward was taken aback by a pair of heterochromic eyes - both green and gold at the same time.

“You’re in Resembol. I am Edward Elric, and that over there is my younger brother Alphonse and his fiancé Winry Rockbell.”

“Harry…” he answered in a voice breaking from the high fever, “Harry Potter.”

“You should rest, Harry. You’re safe here. We’re going to take good care of you,” Winry comforted him, and a small smile tilted Harry’s lips, his eyes already closing and his breathing evening out.

“I know,” with that he fell asleep, leaving his three caregivers confused with his quiet admission.

“Did you guys hear that or was that just me?” Alphonse asked, looking at his brother who was staring at the child sleeping in his arms with a thoughtful, questioning frown.

“We’ll know nothing until he wakes up,” he said and gently laid Harry down before tucking him under the heavy comforter.

 _But it sure sounded like ‘I know’,_ he thought as he took a seat in a chair beside Harry’s bed, while Winry and Alphonse exchanged worry-filled glances when they saw the well familiar contemplative frown on Edward’s face.

It appeared that they had quite a mystery to solve, but sadly they could do nothing until Harry woke up.

**cut**

“Did you get any sleep at all?” asked Winry when Edward came down into the kitchen where she and Alphonse sat with cups of coffee already in front of them.

“Believe it or not, his fever broke around an hour after the two of you left for bed. His breathing is already lighter, and he hasn’t coughed _once_ in the past two hours,” Edward grumbled as he took a seat at the table, moaning when Winry placed a cup of coffee in front of him, and eagerly taking a sip of the bitter drink.

“That’s not normal,” Alphonse murmured as he wrapped his left arm around his waist, rested his right elbow on his forearm and took a hold of his chin with his index finger and thumb. “I couldn’t get his words out of my head either.”

“I have no idea,” Edward sighed as he slid lower in his chair, crossed his legs under the table and his arms over his chest. “I’ve been trying to think of something all night long. I hadn’t seen the sign of the Homunculi anywhere on him. Never the less, have you seen his eyes? I mean…”

“I think people like to say that no good deed goes unpunished.” All three of them jumped to their feet when Harry spoke up, and they found him standing in the doorway, completely relaxed and with a small smile on his face. “Good morning,” he added as he bowed at them respectfully.

Edward, Alphonse and Winry were completely taken aback. Harry was completely healthy, and his strange eyes were observing them with knowledge and wisdom often not found in people 5 times his age, let alone 11 year olds.

“How did you…”

“I have to excuse myself,” Harry interrupted Winry as he pushed his hands in the pockets of Edward’s old trousers. “The blizzard caught me off guard two days ago, and I was too far away from any city to find shelter. I am sorry if I gave you any trouble. I am just lucky that I stumbled upon your house despite the storm. It would have been awkward if I ended up anywhere else.”

“What?” Edward asked as he took a step forward, instinctively putting himself protectively in front of Winry and Alphonse.

Harry looked taken aback at his actions, but a second later his eyes went blank, and then a blush covered his cheeks as though he just came to a startling realization.

“Oh Merlin, I am so sorry!” he bowed at them quickly before he straightened and looked at them, “I haven’t really been around people for over a year, but that doesn’t excuse my lack of manners!” the three stared at him in wonder as he bowed his head and rubbed the back of it with his right hand.

“Kid, who _are_ you?” Edward asked almost tiredly, and Harry smiled at him as he allowed his right hand to fall to his side as he tilted his head to the right a bit.

“Well, for once I am not your enemy. I was told that there was someone in Amestris who could help me, and I came here looking for you. Like I said; I am lucky I found your house in that storm. I’ve been looking for you for months now.”

“Wait you mean _us_?” Alphonse asked as he rounded his brother to look at Harry who nodded at him.

“Yes. I was told to find Edward and Alphonse Elric; the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother. I was told that the two of you could help me.”

“Told by whom? And help you with what? I’m sorry to disappoint you, kid, but I’m not an Alchemist anymore,” Edward said only to tense up when a mysterious smile tilted Harry’s lips.

“By Truth.”

The Elric brothers and Winry froze up.

“You - you are…” Edward’s stuttering was interrupted by Harry raising his hands, clapping them, and then placing them on his chest, and all three of them gaped when his clothes shifted into a form fitting pair of black trousers, and a long sleeved turtleneck.

“I am an Alchemist,” he said as he lowered his hands to his sides and opened his amazing eyes. “And I’ve been sent here to correct one injustice, and learn from the two who are known as the best Alchemists since Nicholas Flamel.”

Edward and Alphonse stared at him with lips parted and eyes wide, while Winry held her breath as gears turned in her head.

“What injustice?” she asked and Harry glanced at her before his eyes settled on Edward again, and he took a small step forward.

Edward licked his lips as the child almost two heads shorter than him tilted his head back to look into his eyes.

“Truth is sometimes cruel, and the task of dealing ultimate justice often takes its toll. You, Edward Elric, have been unjustly punished on the Great Scale of things. Your journey has been punishment enough, and the sacrifice of your Alchemy to save your brother’s life has been seen as price too high when all was seen,” as he spoke, Harry’s eyes grew dull and his voice became flat, deeper than it should be for a child of his age. “Will you accept the gift of Alchemy back into your mind?”

Edward gulped and glanced at his brother who nodded at him weakly, and Edward looked back at Harry.

“I will,” he spoke in a raspy, straining voice, and his breath hitched in his throat when Harry’s eyes turned white and a familiar - to the child’s face so _unfitting_ grin - stretched the boy’s lips.

 _“Let’s fix you then.”_ The boy clapped his hands and placed them on Edward’s chest, and neither heard Winry and Alphonse call for Edward frantically when the Gates of Truth opened beneath them.

Edward looked around the familiar white space with his heart beating quickly in his chest and unable to breathe in enough air for his starving lungs. The sound of giggling which still haunted his dreams made him turn on his heel, and he found Truth sitting on the ground with Harry standing beside him, a small, mysterious smile tilting his lips.

 _“Good to see you again, Ed,”_ Truth greeted him and Edward gulped.

“Is it true?” he asked. “Will I really get my Alchemy back?”

 _“You will. When this child sacrificed his innocence and childhood to save his twin brother, I saw the potential in him to right the wrong inflicted upon you.”_ Truth raised its right hand and snapped its fingers, and with a gust of wind Edward’s Gate appeared behind Truth and Harry.

He looked at the child and found him still smiling with calmness and warmth in his eyes, and Edward felt something settle in his chest; something he couldn’t name and yet something that felt welcome and long-awaited.

_“I have sent Harry to you so he could be the catalyst of this event, and for you to take him under your wing and teach him to be a great Alchemist. He had no place in his homeland. Give him one.”_

And with that said, Truth disappeared and Edward’s gate started to open.

“Shall we?” Harry asked as he offered his right hand to Edward.

The older man took a hesitant step forward, but at the reassuring smile which settled on Harry’s face, he felt strength fill his body and he approached the child, taking his right hand in his left.

“Let’s go.”

**cut**

“Into the shower with you, squirt!”

Winry and Alphonse looked up when the door opened and Edward and Harry walked in with Edward pushing a laughing Harry forward.

“Hello Winry! Al!” He ran past them and the two raised eyebrows when they saw that he was covered in mud.

“Is dinner ready?” Edward asked as he walked over to Winry to kiss her cheek and rub her bulging stomach.

In her 7th month of pregnancy, Winry looked absolutely beautiful, and Edward, Alphonse and Harry watched over her like hawks to both her joy and chagrin.

“It is, but would you please explain to us why Harry is covered in mud?” Winry asked while Edward went to pour the stew she made earlier into plates for both Harry and himself.

Edward chuckled at her question as he brought the plates to the table while Alphonse sliced some bread for them before taking a seat beside his pregnant wife.

A lot of things changed since Harry came to them. Most of the changes could be seen in the young teen, but everyone they changed as well.

Harry came to them as a wary, too-grown-up-for-his-age 12 year old. Now, 2 years later, he was laughing and acting more like a child. Sure, he was still too serious at times, but when they remembered that he’d hardly crack a real smile before, seeing him now, brought smiles to their own faces and filled their hearts at warmth.

When he came to them, it was only two months after Winry’s grandmother died of old age, and while Winry wouldn’t show how much she missed her, having Harry there made her open up, and it filled her heart with love for the child.

Among the three of them Edward lived through biggest changes. While he tried not to show it, the fact that he lost his Alchemy weighed down on him greatly. With Harry’s arrival and the return of his Alchemy, he started to feel better. Now when Alphonse and Winry looked at him, they could see that he was calmer and more open. Wisdom which he used to hide behind cutting wit and a sharp tongue could be seen in his eyes and heard in his words. He stood straighter and carried himself with pride.

Seeing his brother like that made Alphonse come to peace with everything that happened to them as well.

They all loved Harry dearly, and it could be seen that he loved them as well, although he was closest with Edward. The Fullmetal Alchemist was both his mentor and closest friend, despite the age-difference between them. With Harry being more than just mature for his age, it was easy for the two of them to connect, and while the two were either too oblivious to notice or simply in denial, Winry and Alphonse could see the potential of their relationship developing into much more with time.

They were smarter than bringing that up though. Harry was only 14 and Edward was no where near ready to settle down. As he helped Harry study Alchemy to its depths, he was too engrossed in research to actually have time for anything romantic. Alphonse and Winry only hoped that he would get over it by the time Harry was ready to enter a relationship.

“It smells great!” the 14 year old exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, tying his waist-long, raven black hair on top of his head, his lose, cotton, black clothes clinging to his well-defined body - courtesy of long hours spent practicing with Edward.

“Dig in! You haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast.” Winry chastised Harry kindly, and he chuckled as he took a seat at the table, nodding at Edward when he placed a glass of apple-juice in front of him before he joined them at the table as well.

“Edward still didn’t tell us how you managed to get yourself covered in mud,” Alphonse commented and Harry swallowed before he looked at him.

“Ed and I were working on cross-transmutation and I was supposed to make a house out of wood and mud. Everything was going well, but I must have forgotten to harden the mud enough for it to stand. It all came tumbling down!” he finished with a bright smile and the other three laughed at him.

“We’ll try again tomorrow,” Edward said and Harry nodded enthusiastically - well, with as much enthusiasm a 14 year old with the mind of a 70 year old could show.

He was about to comment on Harry’s grown skill, when all of a sudden the teen tensed up, his eyes dulled, his smile vanished without a trace, and his right hand flew to his chest to grasp the pendant hanging right over his heart which seemed to pulsate white light.

They’ve all seen it happen before. It happened several times already, and it was inevitably followed by them receiving news from Harry’s twin that something horrible happened in school.

First time it happened in Jamey’s second year when Death Eaters somehow infiltrated Hogwarts and released the Secret of Salazar Slytherin’s chambers. Jamey managed to destroy the Basilisk with the help of his friends, but the Death Eaters who did it were never revealed.

The second time it happened was when Jamey only entered his third year at Hogwarts and the train was attacked by Dementors the Death Eaters released from Azkaban Prison.

The third time it happened after Jamey and his friends faced another bout of Dementors at the end of Jamey’s third year at Hogwarts.

They learned to be wary every time Harry’s pendant started to act up. Just a few weeks ago, Jamey sent Harry a letter that their parents were taking him and a few friends of his to the Quidditch Championship. Jamey was overjoyed, hardly able to wait.

The fact that Harry’s pendant acted up _now_ of all times, on the night of the game, could mean nothing good.

“Harry?” Edward called out warmly, and Harry’s eyes suddenly cleared as he breathed in and looked at him.

“Something happened,” he whispered as a frown marred his handsome features, and his shoulders remained tense although hunched.

“Harry…”

“Excuse me. I’ll be in my room,” he murmured as he stood up, leaving his dinner practically untouched, and left the kitchen.

“This is horrible,” Alphonse muttered as he wrapped his left arm around Winry’s shoulders while Edward pushed his plate away, suddenly not all that hungry.

“He almost left last time this happened. If it was something that really endangered Jamey’s life, this time he might actually leave,” Winry said, looking at Edward with a pointed glance.

“If it were me, I would do the same, Winry,” Edward spoke, although his eyes filled with sadness. “I know how much he misses his brother, even though he hardly ever shows it. Their relationship was just like mine and Al’s. They depended on one another. If Jamey wasn’t there, heaven knows what would have become out of Harry, and he told us what would have happened to Jamey if Truth didn’t spare his life and instead punished him with Knowledge. Honestly, I’m surprised he stayed this long.”

“Edward, we can’t let him go alone,” Alphonse spoke seriously and Edward looked up at him.

“We’ll have to,” Edward answered with a note of finality in his voice. “I’m going to bed.” He left the two alone, and Winry leaned against Alphonse, placing her hands on her stomach.

“He won’t show it, but Edward will hate seeing Harry go,” Alphonse whispered when he buried his nose in Winry’s hair.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” she asked and Alphonse sighed heavily.

“I don’t know, Win. I just don’t know.”

**cut**

Edward stopped beside Harry’s room, finding the door slightly ajar, and his heart clenched when he heard hardly audible muttering coming from the other side. He leaned against the doorframe and opened the door just a bit more, and he felt like his lungs filled with lead when he found Harry kneeling in front of the window with his head bowed, eyes closed and hands clasped around the pendant which he pressed against his lips.

He couldn’t hear what Harry was saying, but he was sure that the child was praying; praying to Truth to keep his brother safe.

With a heavy heart Edward made his way to his room. He closed the door when he entered and walked straight to the nightstand on the right side of his bed. He opened the drawer and took out the small brown package, leaving it on the nightstand before he took his wallet. He grabbed his brown coat off of the chair sitting in front of his worktable and made his way out.

Harry saved him when he gave him back his Alchemy.

It was time he repaid the favor.

**cut**

Edward took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of Harry’s bedroom. Winry and Al were already sleeping, and it was close to midnight, but Edward couldn’t wait until morning, and he knew that Harry - just like him - hardly ever fell asleep before one or two in the morning.

“Come in!”

He licked his lips as he entered Harry’s room, closing the door once he was in.

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” he asked as he walked over to Harry’s bed where Harry was lying, already in his sleepwear, his bedside lamp on, and a book in his hands.

“I would lie if I said that I am,” he answered with a smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes. Edward licked his lips as he took a seat beside him, looking down at the package and the envelope he brought with him.

“Harry, I was planning to give this to you after dinner. It arrived this morning.” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed a little as Edward gave him the package. “You know how I was reinstated as a State Alchemist a year ago, right?”

“Yes. Winry wasn’t all that happy with you, but we’ve received a lot of books because of that,” Harry murmured and Edward nodded, watching as Harry carefully turned the package over in his hands, and his eyes widened when he saw the seal and that it was addressed on him.

“I sent your results and data to Mustang. Congratulations. You are now an official citizen of Amestris, and are recognized as a State Alchemist. You won’t be called to active duty until your 18th birthday, but the Silver Watch is yours. I - I just wanted you to know that you have somewhere to come back to,” as he said that he gave Harry the envelope and Harry’s eyes widened. Inside it was a train ticket to France, and enough money to cover a trip to London, from where he would be able to take the train for Hogwarts.

Edward didn’t expect to see tears fill Harry’s eyes, and for the young man to throw himself at Edward, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he clung onto the man who was not just his mentor, but someone he appreciated more than anything in the world. “Thank you so much.”

“Just stay safe, Harry,” Edward murmured as he wrapped his own arms around Harry, holding him close and burying his nose in Harry’s neck, breathing in his natural scent lightly covered by the scent of ink, paper, freshly cut grass and pines. “Stay safe and…”

“I will come back,” Harry whispered as he moved back to look up at Edward, his lips tilted into a smile Edward has never seen grace Harry’s lips. “I will come back.”

As though that was enough, Edward felt relief grasp his heart. His shoulders lost the tension they had ever since Harry’s pendant acted up, and a mountain fell off of his chest.

“And we’ll all be waiting here for you.”

**cut**

Harry waved at Edward, Alphonse and Winry, leaning out of the window as the train started on its way to France.

He took a seat with a sigh and pulled his pendant from under his shirt, looking at the white wolf.

 _I’m coming, Jamey_ , he closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, his amazing eyes looking at the green scenery rushing by, but not really seeing it.

_I’m coming._

**cut**

Hogwarts was drenched in heavy rain as the whole student and professor body was gathered in the Great Hall.

A great feast was prepared in honor of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrag Institute, which came to Hogwarts to compete in the great TriWizard Tournament.

Everyone was in good spirits except one Jeremy Potter. His right hand was clasped around the pendant his brother gave him, and the black wolf was pulsating with warmth as though it was trying to tell something to Jamey.

It wasn’t the only reason for his bad mood. Just a few weeks ago, a day which was supposed to be one of the best days of his young life - the great Quidditch match between Bulgaria and Ireland - was interrupted by a Death Eater attack.

Thankfully no one was hurt with Jamey and his friends - Ron and Hermione - being safe in their tent, but never the less, it made Jamey feel wary and miss his brother more than ever. Every year since he started Hogwarts something happened caused by Death Eaters, and he knew - he simply _knew_ that this year wouldn’t be any different.

He only feared that this year they would finally succeed.

The Ministry of Magic was doing everything they could to stop them and the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore, joined forces with the Aurors and Unspeakables, but it was all in vain.

His parents were doing their best to train him, because they believed that if Voldemort ever came back, he would be the only one able to defeat him. It took every bit of effort for Jamey not to reveal his brother’s secret to their parents.

Their relationship turned even colder when Jamey realized that it took almost 3 months for his parents to notice that Harry ran away from home on the day Jamey went for Hogwarts. They _did_ start a search, and the loss of his twin really _did_ change them, but they hardly if _ever_ mentioned him.

Sure, his mother would often remember Harry during holidays, and his dad would sometimes ask him if Harry contacted him in any way, but Jamey was feeling quite vindictive, and while he _did_ tell them that Harry contacted him, he simply refused to tell them where he was and what he was doing.

He knew his brother was alright.

That was enough for him.

“Jamey? Jamey?!” he was shaken out of his thoughts by his friend - Ron Weasley - calling out to him, “Did you see them, mate? They’re _beautiful_!” he gushed as he stared at the girls from Beauxbatons, more accurately one Fleur Delacour.

“Jamey has better things to do than _salivate_ over pretty blonds, don’t you, Jamey?” his other friend - Hermione Granger - shot him a pointed glare and Jamey chuckled weakly.

“Yeah,” he murmured as he glanced at the Teachers’ table and saw his parents talking about something or another. He sighed as he squeezed the pendant, startling when it gave one particularly strong pulse, and all sounds in the room stopped when the door of the Great Hall started to open, and in walked a figure dressed in black with a hood hanging low over his face.

He was drenched from head to toe, his heavy cloak dripping with water, and Jamey held his breath as a familiar feeling washed over him, the pendant growing impossibly hot.

“My, my,” the figure spoke as he walked down the middle of the Hall with confidence not often seen in people, “if I knew it would rain so hard I would have taken a carriage.”

“Harry!!!” Jamey cried out in joy when his twin lowered his hood, revealing himself to everyone, and his younger twin jumped out of his seat, tripping over his feet to reach his brother and envelop him into a tight hug.

Harry chuckled as he held him tight, amused by the fact that Jamey wasn’t bothered by his dripping clothes or the fact that everyone was staring at them in shock. He himself was amused by the fact that - while he has grown a good amount - Jamey still remained smaller than him, and to his joy seemed to have kept his innocent, loving nature.

“You’re here! You’re really here!” Jamey whispered, and Harry tightened his hold on him, burying his face in Jamey’s neck to breathe in his scent - so much like his and yet so very different.

“I’m here, brother. I’m here,” he murmured and Jamey pulled back to look at him.

“It’s not fair!” he exclaimed with a pout, although he couldn’t hide the grin tilting his lips, “You’re still taller than me,” he grumbled and Harry ruffled his brother’s short, fire-colored hair with his right hand.

“I’m also older. By a few minutes, but still older.” Jamey stuck his tongue out at him and Harry chuckled.

“Harry?” Jamey turned on his heel and Harry looked up, all warmth disappearing from his face and his eyes turning cold.

Jamey and Lily were standing a few feet away from them, the Witch’s eyes full of tears as she covered her lips with her hands, and James staring in amazement at their firstborn son.

He looked nothing like the child they remembered.

He was half a head taller than Jamey, and his heavy, black clothes did nothing to hide his well formed body. For a 14 year old, he was well developed on all points, and he stood with pride and carried himself with grace and poise not one of them had.

His strange eyes of both green and gold looked at them with absolutely no emotion in them, and his long black hair was tied in a high ponytail, falling to the middle of his back now that the hood wasn’t hiding it. His skin was tanned from days spent in sun, and his full lips were pulled in a thin, firm line.

“Mother. Father.” He nodded his head at them formally, the tone of his voice holding none of the warmth it had when he greeted Jamey, taking his parents aback.

“Harry, how did you…”

“If you are asking how I got here, Father, I may have shamed you by being a Squib, but I am _still_ your son. Seeing and finding Hogwarts wasn’t all that hard. Now,” he looked at Jamey and his expression immediately morphed into a smile, his eyes filling with warmth and love, “is there any place in this castle where we could talk without everyone and their uncle staring at me like I’m a Chimera?”

Jamey giggled and was about to answer when he was interrupted by their mother.

“Harry, why are you…”

“Ignoring you?” Harry asked coldly, raising an eyebrow at Lily who whimpered and took a small step back at the icy stare her firstborn son looked at her with, “Must I remind you that you have ignored my existence before I left? I don’t know if you even bothered looking for me, because I know for a fact that you hadn’t tried writing to me, since Jamey’s letters reached me just fine, and mine found him without any problems. Now, if you will excuse us, my brother and I have a lot to catch up to.” He looked at Jamey pointedly and his twin woke up from his amazed stupor.

“Come,” he said and took Harry’s right hand in his left, ignoring his parents’ calls in favor of leading Harry out of the Great Hall.

“Take it easy, Jamey, I’m not going anywhere!” Harry laughed in amusement as Jamey led him up many stairs and down several hallways.

“You have a lot to tell me, Ry! I can hardly wait!” Jamey cried out and they came to a sharp stop. Harry watched in amusement as Jamey passed in front of a wall three times only for it to turn into amazement when the wall shifted into a doorway. “Come on!” Jamey grabbed Harry’s hand again just as the door opened and they entered a room with a comfortable couch resting in front of a fireplace in which fire was already burning, and two big mugs of warm chocolate were waiting on the low table in front of the couch.

“Impressive,” Harry muttered while Jamey all but hopped over to the couch and threw himself in it grinning as Harry took his heavy cloak off of himself, taking a look around searching for somewhere to hang it.

His eyebrows met the line of his hair making Jamey giggle when a coat rack appeared right beside him.

“This is the Room of Requirement; it gives you whatever you wish for,” Jamey explained and Harry hummed before he made his way over to the couch and took a seat to Jamey’s left. “So!” Jamey clapped his hands and grinned brightly at Harry. “How come you’re here? I mean, you _did_ say that you’ll come back, but in all honesty I thought it would take longer.”

Harry smiled at him lovingly as he tucked his legs beneath himself, leaned back into the comfortable backrest of the couch and tucked his hands between his thighs to warm them up a bit.

“The pendant acted up again, and I decided to come back to check up on you,” he answered and Jamey’s eyes widened. “On my way here, I heard a few men commenting the attack on the camp during the game. I was happy to hear that you escaped unscathed.”

“We were all as safe as possible,” Jamey said and Harry felt the weight he carried on his heart during his trip to Hogwarts disappear. “I was debating if I should write about it to you or not, since I knew you would worry. I’m glad you came, brother, but I didn’t want you to stop your training just because of me.”

“Jamey,” Harry chastised with a frown, “you _know_ that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You’re my brother, and I swore to protect you no matter what. And Edward had nothing against me leaving to see you. As a matter of fact, he was the one who bought the ticket and gave me enough money to come here.”

“ _Really_ now,” Jamey drawled with a sly smirk and Harry choked up a bit, honestly not knowing why he blushed so hard at his brother’s almost _leering_ grin, “your dear _mentor_ bought you the ticket to see your little brother. Did he do anything else? Did he hug you? Give you a little kiss goodbye?”

“JAMEY!” Harry cried out in outrage, blushing to the roots of his raven-black hair, “It’s not like that! Edward is - I am - he is-…”

“He’s only 7 years older than you, brother! In a couple of years the difference won’t be visible at all!” Jamey teased him mercilessly.

“It’s not like that!” Harry looked at Jamey with pleading eyes, but his twin huffed and rolled his viridian orbs.

“Harry, all you _ever_ talk about in your letters is Edward Elric. I’m sure you mentioned his brother Alphonse and sister-in-law Winry a _couple_ of times, but it’s always about Edward. Fess up, brother - you have a crush the size of the _Universe_ , and you’re stupid if you deny it.”

Harry choked up as he looked at the fire, his brother watching him with a loving, gentle smile.

When he thought about it, Jamey was right. He _did_ always talk about Edward. Who wouldn’t? The man was intelligent, wise, kind, protective, obsessive to a fault when something would catch his attention long enough to keep it, and beautiful both inside and out.

The very thought of Edward’s shoulder long, sun-kissed hair and his golden eyes made Harry’s heart fill with warmth and beat that much faster. The memory of Edward’s strong arms around his smaller frame when he held him the night before he left, made Harry’s skin tingle and a shiver travel down his spine, and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, not noticing the knowing smile which tilted Jamey’s lips.

“You’re in love with him, brother,” Jamey whispered and Harry looked at him, and Jamey’s heart hurt when sadness colored his brother’s amazing eyes.

“I may be in love with him, Jamey, but Edward will never love me the same. I’m his student, and he may care about me, but he will never love me like I love him.”

“Harry…” Jamey murmured compassionately and moved closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around him as Harry rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping his own arms around Jamey’s waist. “I’m happy you’re here, Harry.”

The Alchemist chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Jamey’s neck. “Me too, Jamey. Me too.”

**cut**

When Harry and Jamey walked into the Great Hall the next morning, heavy silence settled over it, and every head turned in their direction. They looked around with almost matching expressions of confusion until their eyes settled on their parents who were seated at the Teachers’ table with their heads bowed and shoulders hunched, and two more people Harry hasn’t seen nor heard of since he left sat to their parents’ right.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black were both staring at Harry with wide eyes and lips parted in shock, obviously unable to believe that he was really there and how much he changed since they last saw him.

“Jamey, I’ll return to the Room. I’ll see you after classes are finished.”

“Harry, no…”

“Jamey!” Before Harry could leave, Ron and Hermione ran over to them, hindering his retreat. Both of them smiled at Harry brightly, and the raven-haired teen answered with a smile. “I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. We’re pleased to finally meet you. Jamey talked a lot about you.”

Harry accepted Hermione’s right hand before moving on to Ron, and the gangly red-head smiled a small crooked smile as they shook hands.

“Jamey wrote to me about you. Thank you for watching over him while I was too far to do so.” Harry said and Jamey blushed, nudging Harry with his left elbow.

“Harry!” he mumbled and his older twin chuckled, looking at him with warmth in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his lips, making Jamey roll his eyes at him. “Come on; you need to eat as well.”

“Jamey, I don’t want to…”

“Harry!”

“Too late,” the raven haired teen bit out, surprising Hermione and Ron with how quickly all warmth disappeared from his eyes and the lines of his face as he straightened and clasped his hands behind his back, accenting the strength of his shoulders when his black, long-sleeved button-up shirt stretched over taunt muscles.

“Harry, we need to talk to you,” James stated firmly as he, Lily, Remus and Sirius reached them. They were obviously trying to appear firm, but unfortunately for them, Harry had Truth in his head until he was 12 and Edward as a mentor for the past two years.

No one could hold a candle to Edward when the Fullmetal Alchemist set his mind on something, especially if it was connected to Harry’s studies.

“Pardon me for being rude, but I don’t believe that I have anything to talk to you about. I left to find my own path and place in the world when I didn’t have it here. I successfully managed that and only came back because I was under the impression that my brother was in danger. I don’t believe that I have anything to say to you.”

“Harry, we are your parents…” Lily pressed with a pleading look and Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, the gold of his irises somehow becoming clearer.

“Which is why I respectfully decline, because I am afraid that if we _were_ to talk, I would say things which should have long been said, but would sadly change nothing,” he answered cuttingly, not noticing the way Ron and Hermione looked at Jamey in complete surprise, noticing the more than obvious difference between the two brothers.

“Now, now…” Harry slowly turned on his heel to look at the Headmaster of Hogwarts, “Harry, my boy, I know that it has been a long time since we have last seen one another-…”

“I was five and you were too busy fawning over Jamey to even look at me,” Harry cut him of dryly with his right eyebrow raised challengingly, and the right corner of his lips tilted up a bit when he heard Jamey snicker at the way Harry managed to leave the Headmaster gaping with a single sentence.

Harry let go of an almost suffering sigh and shook his head.

“Alright,” he conceded and looked at his parents and godfathers. “Since it appears that I will have no peace until this is done, I will talk to you.”

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus breathed sighs of relief, but Albus didn’t share their sentiments. There was something in Harry’s eyes - in his whole appearance - that told Albus that they weren’t dealing with a normal 14 year old boy.

Harry wasn’t acting like a child. He was acting like a grown up man facing something that annoyed him to the point of suffering. He wasn’t acting like a rebellious teen, but like a man who was facing something that was of no consequence to him.

“You can use my office,” Albus offered and Harry nodded minutely before he looked at his brother, Ron and Hermione.

“You three have breakfast and go to classes. I will meet with you in the Room once you are done.”

“Alright!” Jamey grinned and quickly hugged Harry, “Give them hell,” he whispered in Harry’s ear before skipping off followed by Ron and Hermione who nodded at Harry with small smiles.

“Don’t skip classes just because I’m here! I’ll know if you do!” Harry shouted after Jamey, and his twin stuck his tongue out at him, making Harry chuckle and shake his head. “Shall we?” he asked as he looked at the adults gaping at him, before he turned on his heel and marched out of the Hall, leaving them no other choice but to follow him.

Once they were in Dumbledore’s office, Jamey and Lily took seats in the love seat while Remus and Sirius took separate armchairs, and Albus sat at his table with Harry choosing to stand by the window with his arms clasped behind his back, shoulders straight and eyes focused on the Quidditch Pitch he could see in the distance.

“Harry, why don’t you take a seat?” Lily asked weakly.

“I will much rather stand, thank you,” Harry answered cuttingly as he turned around to face them, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall with his right leg straight and his left knee bent a little. “Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

The Potters and Blacks exchanged glances before they looked at Albus, finally facing Harry only to see him staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Harry, we wanted to apologize for the way we treated you when you were a child,” Lily spoke up. “I know that you are angry with us, especially since it took you leaving for us to realize the mistake of our ways, but - but if you could find a speck of forgiveness in your heart to allow us to show you that we’ve changed, we’d-…”

“Forgiveness?” Harry asked dryly and Lily’s lips parted and closed several times in an attempt to find something to say. “If I had forgiveness for you it would mean that I felt something for you, which in fact I don’t. I hold the gratefulness every child should hold for their parents for the life they gave them, but other than that all I feel for you is utter indifference, and nothing but due respect. Jamey is my brother and I love him. I would put my life on the line for him without a single thought. You may be my parents, but other than that, you are nothing to me.”

“Harry, you can’t talk like that to us!” James snapped, “We are your parents and we deserve your respect…”

“If I didn’t respect you I would not be here listening to you,” Harry cut him off calmly, apparently not at all aggravated or angry. One would say his attitude was aloof and cold. “Like I said; I found my place in the world and only came here to make sure that Jamey was alright, since through his letters I’ve gotten the impression that this school is not a safe environment for _anyone_ , much less children.”

“Harry, I think you’ve been misinformed…”

“Misinformed, Headmaster?” the Alchemist cut him of as he pushed himself away from the wall and looked at Dumbledore with a cold stare, “In his first year it was the Philosopher Stone incident in which he would have died had he not had the smarts to set Quirrell on fire and escape the chamber. What _ever_ gave you the idea to hide the Stone in Hogwarts, and I won’t even ask _how_ , in the name of Xerxes did you allow a _Death Eater_ to work in this school!”

“Harry…”

“No, Father!” the teen cut James off and glared at him before he turned glaring eyes at Dumbledore, “In Jamey’s second year, a group of Death Eaters _somehow_ managed to get into the Chamber of Secrets, letting out a 1000 year old _Basilisk_ , which - again - wasn’t stopped by you, but by Jamey and his friends who somehow managed to find out what it is, succeeded in _finding_ it, and _somehow_ they managed to kill it. In his third year it was Dementors. Now, _please_ \- if you can find an explanation - tell how in the name of Truth, did a group of children manage to stop Voldemort’s scum, when you and your professors did _nothing_?!” he finished in a roar making everyone in the room startle.

“Harry, if I may…”

“No, Sirius, you may not,” Harry cut him of as he straightened, fixed the sleeves of his black, tight turtleneck and faced them all with a cold expression. “My parents were too busy pampering Jamey to remember that they had another son. If I wasn’t there, Jamey would have turned out like a spoiled brat. I hoped - I truly _did_ hope that the two of you would remember your first godson, but I guess I hoped for too much. Jamey wrote to me at _least_ twice a month, and the owls never failed to find me. _You_ \- not _one_ of you - didn’t even remember to _try_. As far as you were concerned I could have been lying in a ditch somewhere and you wouldn’t have known. Thankfully I found good people who took me in and taught me everything I needed to know.”

He clasped his hands behind his back, standing with his feet a few inches apart, his stance strong and unyielding as he stared down the people who should have been his family.

“I may have kept your name, and I may still be your son by birthright, but do not get the idea that I need you in any way, shape or form. I do believe that you have noticed that I have never touched the trust fund you set up for me, so I think that is proof enough to you that I really need nothing from you. As for Jamey, I don’t think it has to be said that I will willingly decline any and all rights I have to the Potter name and wealth in his favor. He is my one and only brother, and I would do anything for him. I came here to see _him_ , not you. If there is any problem with me staying in Hogwarts then I will gladly find a place to stay in Hogsmead, but if you in _any_ way try to stop him from seeing me and spending his free time with me during my stay here, I will show you what I’ve learned while I was away. _Do not tempt me_.”

All the while Harry spoke the adults in the room - even Albus Dumbledore - stared at him and listened in apt attention. It was impossible not to.

His eyes were more gold than green, and they were glowing with something no one could name. The very air around him crackled with something unknown to them, and the tone of his voice left no room for argument.

“Harry, please…” Lily stood up weakly and took a few hesitant steps towards Harry as tears trailed down her cheeks, “we have been hoping for so long that you would come back - that we would have the chance to make things right - that-…”

“I am sorry, Mother, but there is nothing you could do to erase or correct 10 years of neglect. In your eyes I may be a fourteen year old boy, but I have grown up _quite_ forcefully. Would it make it easier for you to understand my standing if I denounced my name and heritage? Because-”

“Harry, no!”

“Because if it would make it clear to you I will!” Harry thundered and Lily took a fearful step back. “The only thing that stopped me from doing that before was my love towards Jamey, but he will remain my brother whether I carry your name or not. Now if that is all, I will take my leave. I don’t believe I have anything left to say to you,” with that Harry marched out of Dumbledore’s office, not even bothering to close the door on his way out.

“Oh, Merlin!” Lily cried out and James hurried to catch her into his arms as she broke into fresh tears, and heavy sobs shook her body.

James looked at their friends, finding them with their heads bowed and hands fisted on their knees. He then looked at Dumbledore who was staring at the table in front of him with a thoughtful frown on his old face.

While he didn’t know what it was, he _did_ realize that there was something off about Harry. There was power inside the 14 year old that wasn’t magic, and it set Dumbledore on edge.

He would have to keep an eye on the child.

They didn’t know where he spent the past two years, and while his love for his brother was more than obvious, they didn’t know who the people who took Harry in were or where their allegiances lied.

They would have to be on guard.

Otherwise, a lot of things could go wrong.

**cut**

Dumbledore was frustrated, and it was slowly starting to show.

Harry James Potter was a _master_ of evasion. There was no way for anyone to keep an eye on the boy. The only times he could be seen was when he would be with his brother and his friends by the lake, and Dumbledore couldn’t very well just approach them to try and talk with Harry, because then his intentions would become obvious.

One thing he _did_ manage to prove to himself.

Harry was not a normal 14 year old boy. That was more than obvious.

What he proved was that the child had training - military training.

If one looked hard enough they would see that Harry was constantly aware of everything; constantly on guard. He was watchful and careful, and even in the company of his brother, when he appeared to be relaxed, he kept a close eye on everything.

It all put Dumbledore on edge, and he couldn’t help but feel wary of Harry.

He couldn’t help but fear him.

**cut**

“Harry, please don’t go! I don’t care what mom and dad might do! Tonight’s the night the Goblet of Fire will choose the three champions! I want you to be there and see it!”

Harry took a deep breath, already knowing that he agreed to Jamey’s request.

Even Hermione and Ron seemed to know that if the grins of their faces were anything to go by.

“Alright.” Harry nodded and Jamey cheered. “But I’m going back to the Room the moment dinner is done,” he conditioned and Jamey rolled his eyes although he was nodding at Harry.

The Great Hall was already filling up with people, and everyone was bursting with excitement.

As it was for the past two weeks, Harry was determined to not pay any attention to his parents and godfathers. Jamey never complained about it, only saying that he understood Harry’s sentiments and agreed with them wholeheartedly.

He hopped in his seat making Harry chuckle with fondness at him when Dumbledore walked down to the Goblet of Fire for the start of the Ceremony.

“I can’t wait to find out who the Champions will be,” Jamey whispered to Harry, completely ignoring Dumbledore’s speech.

“I heard that the bets are on Victor Krum from Durmstrang, and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. I didn’t manage to find out who the favorite from Beauxbatons is,” Harry answered in a whisper and Jamey giggled.

“You’re a right spy,” he said and Harry winked at him.

In that moment the Goblet started to burn stronger and the twins looked at it in avid interest. A piece of paper came out of the fire and Dumbledore caught it in his hand. He unraveled it slowly before he raised his head, and almost everyone in the Hall held their breaths.

“The Champion of Durmstrang will be Victor Krum!” he called out, and the students of Durmstrang broke into thunderous cheers as Victor stood up to walk over to stand on the bottom stair leading to the Teacher’s table with his hands clasped behind his back and a proud smirk on his face.

Not a moment later, another paper appeared and Dumbledore read the name of the next Champion.

“The Lady which will represent Beauxbatons in the TriWizard Tournament will be Fleur Delacour!” Polite clapping from the students of the French Academy was almost covered by the loud cheers and cat-calls from almost all the male and quite a bit of female populace of the Hogwarts student body.

“Is she any good?” Jamey whispered to his brother and Harry chuckled.

“According to what I’ve heard, she is the best student of the Academy. Her chances are good.” Jamey nodded and they looked at Dumbledore in time to see him unravel the last piece of paper.

“And last but not least, the Champion of Hogwarts will be Cedric Diggory!” screams and cheers almost shook Hogwarts to its foundations as Cedric joined the other Champions in front of everyone, and Dumbledore turned to smile at them.

The Headmasters of the other schools were all but bursting with pride, and the judges of the Tournament looked truly interested in the following events.

Dumbledore was about to announce dinner when the Goblet seemed to splutter, and another piece of paper appeared in the air, making everyone go quiet in shock and wonder.

Even before Dumbledore read what was written on the piece of paper, Harry knew whose name the Goblet spat out, and anger and fear gripped his heart.

“Jeremy Potter,” Dumbledore whispered and Jamey’s eyes widened, his whole body freezing, and the only thing he could do was look at his brother.

“Jamey…”

“I didn’t do it,” he whispered as he started to shake his head frantically.

“I know you…”

“Mister Potter, please come here,” Dumbledore spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, but Jamey had eyes only for his brother.

“Harry, I swear on my magic I didn’t do it!! I didn’t put my name in the Goblet - I didn’t…”

“I know…”

“Jeremy Potter!” both brothers looked at Dumbledore and Jamey jumped to his feet out of pure fear and shock, but before he could walk over to Dumbledore, Harry stood up as well and moved to stand in front of his brother. “Harry…”

“I spent every moment with Jamey when he wasn’t in classes,” Harry cut Dumbledore off before the Headmaster could speak up. “The Goblet cannot choose four champions, which means someone tricked it into doing it by throwing Jamey’s name in it under the fourth school. Those spells are far above the skill of a 14 year old,” he spoke in a voice which left no room for argument, raising his left arm a bit when he felt Jamey’s trembling hands on his back.

“Harry…”

“Don’t,” Harry interrupted Dumbledore and glanced at him over his left shoulder before he turned glaring eyes at the Headmaster. “Jamey _did not_ put his name in that Goblet and he _will not_ compete in this Tournament!”

“Harry, that is not your decision to make. The Goblet chose him, and that draws up a contract of sorts. If Jamey doesn’t compete…”

“Do you expect me to allow my brother to compete in a Tournament when no one can guarantee that he will come out of it alive?!” Harry thundered as he looked at their parents, “And you are alright with this?!” The Potters have joined Dumbledore’s side during Harry’s rant, and were now looking as though they couldn’t decide which side to take.

“Harry, there’s nothing we can do…” James started and Harry’s eyes flashed, turning completely golden in his anger.

“ _You_ can’t,” he bit out through clenched teeth, “but I can.”

“Harry!” Jamey cried out when his twin marched for the Goblet.

In the next moment happened something no one ever saw. A see-through blue shield appeared around the Goblet in a two meter radius, stopping Harry’s further advance, but to everyone’s shock, the teen growled, baring his teeth before he took a step back, clapped his hands in front of his chest and slammed them against the shield.

The shockwave that spread from it made everyone stumble back, and James had to hold Lily otherwise she would have been blown back.

Everyone watched in amazement as Harry pushed against the shield with all his might, seemingly not even bothered by the cutting gusts of wind trying to push him back or the blue snaps of electricity whipping against his strong form.

“I won’t let you put his life in danger,” he pressed out through his teeth as he pushed harder and harder, the shield around the Goblet starting to vibrate as circles no one has ever seen appeared around it with marks and forms which made Dumbledore’s eyes widen as realization finally dawned on him.

He finally knew what had him on edge from the first moment he saw Harry.

“I won’t let you harm him!” To everyone’s amazement cracks started to appear in the shield as Harry put more strength into his push and leaned forward.

The band which held his hair snapped and the wind made it dance around his head as his clothes ruffled around his strong body.

“Harry!!” Jamey cried out, but due to the strong wind he couldn’t move out of his place.

“I’ll break his contract even if I’ll have to break you to do it!!!” Harry thundered, and with one last push the shield broke with the sound of shattering glass.

But it wasn’t over yet.

As Harry stumbled forward, breathing as though he ran a marathon, blue flames exploded from the Goblet pushing against him but not harming him.

_Who are you to contest the Rules of the TriWizard Tournament?_

The letters appeared floating above the Goblet in blue, flickering flames.

“I am Harry James Potter; State Alchemist of Amestris, also called Storm-born Alchemist, named as such by my mentor Edward Elric - the Fullmetal Alchemist of Amestris!” Harry answered firmly as he straightened, standing strong and unyielding in front of the Goblet of Fire, seemingly unconcerned by the blue flames licking at his body.

_It does not matter. Once made the Contract cannot be broken until the Champion wins, loses or dies._

Harry’s eyes filled with anger as he fisted his hands by his sides and he bowed his head, staring up at the Goblet with glaring eyes from under his messy fringe.

“I have faced the Gates of Truth and the Being Above All Beings when I was hardly 15 months old,” he hissed in a dangerous low voice. “What makes you believe that I fear you? What makes you believe that I will not tear you to pieces if you do not release my brother from the contract?”

For a few moments the Goblet did nothing, and then letters started to appear again.

_I can see who you are, Storm-born Alchemist, and I admit that you are strong, stronger than any Alchemist that ever lived, even your mentor who has also faced the Gates of Truth and lived to tell the tale._

“Then you also know that I will not hesitate to tear you apart if you do not do as I tell you. My brother may be a good Wizard, but he is not strong enough yet to face the Trials of the Tournament. Someone else threw his name into your fires. Will you - a Being who was made to deal justice - pass over such a crime?” the flames around the Goblet grew smaller at Harry’s words, but again it took a few long breathless moments for it to answer.

_You are correct to assume that I was made to deal justice in this Tournament, but a contract is a contract._

“Then take me!!!” Harry roared, unaware of the people staring at him in utter amazement and shock, disbelief written on every single face except that of his brother.

Jamey was both terrified and in aw of his brother’s power. He knew that Harry was possibly more powerful than he was, but seeing his brother stand up to the Goblet like that - against all odds - it left him more than just apprehensive.

“Let me fight in the Tournament instead of him!!!” the Alchemist thundered as he took a step closer to the Goblet, his own raging powers making his clothes and hair snap and dance around him.

_I cannot do that. The one who was chosen must compete._

Harry’s eyes darkened to almost black and he bowed his head a bit, staring at the Goblet with eyes which were starting to brighten more and more, gold leaning towards platinum until they became completely white.

“Then at least tell me who is the one who put my brother’s name into your flames,” he pressed out through his teeth as his hands relaxed by his sides.

“No…” Jamey whispered as terror gripped his heart.

_A man named Igor Karkaroff._

Harry breathed out slowly as his eyes slipped closed.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and everyone looked at the man sitting at the Teacher’s table.

He appeared to be too taken aback and unable to move, but everyone looked away from him when Harry spoke up again.

“But I cannot allow my brother to get hurt.”

_What are you-…_

Before the letters even became clear enough, Harry eyes snapped open, he clapped his hands again and fell to his knees, slapping his palms against the stone ground.

The blue flames blew out and inhuman screams filled the air as a white circle appeared on the ground with Harry and the Goblet smack in the middle of it.

“Harry!!!” Jamey screamed but was stopped from running to his brother’s side when Ron’s older brothers - Fred and George - took a hold of him and held him back.

Golden lightning shot out into the ceiling, lighting up the whole Hall as cracks appeared in the Goblet and strong gusts of wind pushed everyone to their knees and made them cover their heads.

It was over with a single strong shockwave, and moments later Jamey raised his head to see his brother standing tall and strong in front of the broken pieces of the Goblet.

Everyone slowly stood up, and those who were standing in front of Harry could see that his eyes were closed and that he was looking completely calm.

The sound of scampering feet made his head snap up and his eyes flash open, revealing white orbs glowing with incredible power.

He clapped his hands and spread them to the sides, and two shocks of electricity hit the ground making it shake and rumble as what appeared to be lightning surged forward, and moments later Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, was bound in his place, incased in a circling wall of stone which reached up to his neck.

When Harry took a step forward Dumbledore stepped in front of them and raised his left hand in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. Harry’s eyes glanced down and a smirk tilted his lips when he saw Dumbledore holding his wand in his right hand.

 _“Do you really think you can stop us?”_ The voice which came out of Harry’s mouth was not his. It sounded distorted - like hundreds of voices speaking at the same time - and Dumbledore took a wary step back.

“Who are you?” he asked as he slowly raised his wand.

“Albus!!”

“Harry!!” while James and Lily called for the Headmaster, Jamey called out for his brother, but for the first time ever Harry didn’t even spare a glance for him.

James and Lily were stopped from advancing any further by the few Aurors that accompanied the judges of the Tournament, and Sirius and Remus were too shocked to do anything but stare in amazement.

 _“Who am I?”_ A sly chuckle shook Harry’s strong shoulders, and when he looked at Albus again, his eyes were completely white, _“One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth.”_ Albus took a step back as the weight of the situation settled down on him.

Harry took a step towards him with a grin stretching his lips - a grin which looked surreal and terrifying on the young man’s usually handsome face.

_“I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you, and I am this Child.”_

“You are the one who saved us?!” Harry turned on his heel at Jamey’s question, and the younger of the Potter twins shivered as Harry tilted his head to the left with the grin on his face turning smaller and gentler.

_“Your brother’s instinctive wish to protect you is what saved you. His innocent heart called me forth, and his sacrifice brought Tom Marvolo Riddle down. Ever since then we have been one. He sacrificed his childhood, his innocence and his magic to save you and destroy Riddle. By the rules of equivalent exchange I was supposed to give him something of equal value. Only Truth knows the Value of a child’s sacrifice. I granted him Knowledge and the power to protect you. I must admit that I have grown quite fond of him, otherwise I wouldn’t be doing this.”_

“Doing what?” James asked weakly and found himself target of those terrifying white eyes. Harry’s right hand rose and Karkaroff was dragged in front of him, the walls falling apart.

He fell to his knees, staring up at the child with white eyes as a piece of the stony ground darted up and wrapped itself around Karkaroff’s left elbow, raising his arm in what appeared to be an offering.

With a touch of Harry’s right hand index finger Karkaroff’s left sleeve all but melted away, revealing his faded Dark Mark.

“What - what are you doing?!” he screamed as Harry’s right hand took an unyielding hold of his wrist and his left covered the Dark Mark.

 _“Fulfilling my protégé’s wish, of course,”_ Truth answered with a grin. _“You and all those of the same allegiances as you will face the ultimate Justice - the Equivalent Exchange. For all the lives you took, now you will face the Punishment.”_

Karkaroff screamed and screamed for no apparent reason, only to stop and collapse, shaking and shivering, when Truth was done with him.

_“Death is too good for you, so you and everyone like you will spend the rest of your lives as the one thing you hated most - normal humans. In your arrogance you thought yourselves better, when you are nothing but humans as well. You will not die until you experience all the pain you inflicted upon others. Every day, exactly at midnight you will feel the horror and the pain of one person you tortured, and killed. That will be the punishment for your crimes.”_

Karkaroff raised his head weakly, looking up at Truth with pain in his eyes.

“What - what _are_ you?” Truth chuckled and tilted Harry’s head to the left with an almost calm smile.

_“I am the truth of your despair.”_

And with a snap of Harry’s fingers Karkaroff was gone.

Heavy silence settled over the hall as Truth turned to face Dumbledore.

_“The Death Eaters are gone. The Child’s wish to protect his brother has saved your world. You named the wrong child the Boy-Who-Lived because of your own arrogance and pride. If the Child wasn’t satisfied I would take your life as well. His only hope is that no more mistakes will be made.”_

“Wait!!” Jamey screamed, tore himself out of Fred and George’s weakened holds, and ran to stand in front of his brother, taking a hold of his shoulders as he stared up in white eyes. “What you did - it was - it was Alchemy!”

An almost loving smile tilted Harry’s lips. _“Yes, little one; it was.”_

Jamey’s eyes widened in horror as he held his breath. “But - but that means - by the laws of equivalent exchange-…”

_“Your brother needed to sacrifice something to gain something of equal value in return.”_

“No,” Jamey whispered brokenly as his hold on Harry’s shoulders grew firmer.

 _“Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy’s first law of Equivalent Exchange.”_ Truth recited and the smile on Harry’s face grew sad.

“What did he sacrifice?” Jamey breathed out, only to snap when the smile on Harry’s face disappeared and Truth took a small step back, “What did he sacrifice?!” he screamed as tears filled his eyes and started to trail down his pale cheeks.

 _“Everything that makes him who he is,”_ Truth answered and Jamey stopped breathing as his whole body froze. _“His memories, his feelings - his heart; everything.”_

“Give him back!!!” Jamey screamed as he slammed his fists against Harry’s chest. “Give him back!! He’s my one and only brother!! You took him from me once!! Give him back to me!! Give him back!!”

“Jamey!!” Lily cried out, but James held her back. Both were crying even though they were hardly able to wrap their minds around what happened. In their hearts they understood.

They understood that they lost their firstborn son.

“Give him back!” Jamey’s voice broke as he fell to his knees with his head bowed and hands fisted on Harry’s hips, “Please - please, give him back - he’s my brother - he’s my only brother-…”

Truth’s eyes saddened as the cries of the child kneeling in front of him overlapped with ones he heard quite some time ago.

_“Whether it be an arm, or a leg, or even my heart, you can take it!! So give him back… HE’S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE’S ALL I HAVE LEFT!!!”_

**cut**

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_   
_How can I expect you to forgive?_   
_Clinging to the past I shed our blood_   
_and shattered your chance to live._

**cut**

Jamey hiccupped and raised his head when Truth kneeled in front of him.

 _“He did it for you,”_ Truth said and Jamey whimpered weakly.

“Give him back, _please_. I’ll do anything - sacrifice whatever you want just - just please…” he pleaded as tears trailed down his cheeks, “please - he’s my one and only brother - please, give him back to me.”

**cut**

_And how can I make amends_   
_for all that I took from you?_   
_I led you with hopeless dreams._   
_My brother, I was a fool._

**cut**

On that day Truth uttered something that would forever be remembered.

As he stared into eyes of pure emerald, he said something that has never been spoken by Truth since before the beginning of time.

_“I’m sorry.”_

**cut**

_So where do we go from here?_   
_And how to forget and forgive?_   
_What’s gone is forever lost._   
_Now all we can do is live._

**cut**

Jamey bowed his head, but a glimmer in the weak light of the flickering torches made his breath hitch in his throat.

Truth looked down with a frown when Jamey took a firm hold of something hanging around Harry’s neck.

“This…” he whispered as he pulled his pendant from around his neck and showed the two peaces which were once one to Truth, “This is the promise we gave to one another.” Even though Jamey’s voice was wavering it was also gaining strength. “Harry promised to come back to me, and - and I promised to always wait for him. _This_ is our bond, our _oath_. Take it! Take it, and bring him back!”

Harry’s left eyebrow rose up a bit, and the left corner of his lips tilted up.

Truth chuckled and shook his head as he clasped Harry’s hands around Jamey’s.

 _“You two are just like the Elric brothers,”_ Truth whispered and Jamey’s lips parted as white eyes slid closed and black hair fell around his brother’s handsome face like a veil as his head was bowed.

The air filled with something heavy, and Jamey’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Harry’s hold on his hands grow stronger.

_“I’m sorry, but this is the best I can do.”_

And blinding white light filled the hall.

_“I’m sorry.”_

**cut**

_A dream lies dead here. May you softly go_   
_Before this place, and turn away your eyes,_   
_Nor seek to know the look of that which dies_   
_Importuning Life for life. Walk not in woe,_   
_But, for a little, let your step be slow._   
_And, of your mercy, be not sweetly wise_   
_With words of hope and Spring and tenderer skies._   
_A dream lies dead; and this all mourners know:_   
  
_Whenever one drifted petal leaves the tree-_   
_Though white of bloom as it had been before_   
_And proudly waitful of fecundity-_   
_One little loveliness can be no more;_   
_And so must Beauty bow her imperfect head_   
_Because a dream has joined the wistful dead!_

_-Dorothy Parker, ‘A Dream Lies Dead’_

**cut**

**… I don’t know how to say this. My brother**

**Harry**

**He’s in a coma.**

**Our Medi-Wizards will do what they can, but no one knows if he will ever wake up.**

**I’m sorry.**

**I don’t know if you felt the same as my brother, but I think he would want you to know that he loved you as something more than a friend and a mentor.**

**He truly loved you.**

**Know that he is in safe hands and that I will inform you the moment his condition changes.**

**Stay well.**

**Best regards,**

**Jeremy Damian Potter**

The letter fell out of Edward’s hands, landing soundlessly on the wooden flood.

A heavy breath left his lips as he rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands.

Alphonse wrapped his arms around Winry and she buried her face in his chest as tears she couldn’t hold back ran down her pale cheeks.

Edward fisted his hands in his hair as his heart hurt and his guts felt like they were filling with lead.

 _Damn it,_ he bit into his bottom lip but it did nothing to quiet to sobs which shook his body.

_Damn it all to hell!!_

**cut**

Jamey sighed as he entered Harry’s room in their house in Godric’s Hallow. He parted the drapes letting in the late morning sun, before he turned on his heel and walked over to the bed in which his brother lied still.

His head was tilted to the right, and the expression on his face hadn’t changed for over a year and a half. Calm and peaceful, he truly appeared as though he was merely sleeping, and could wake up at any moment.

Jamey took a seat beside him and brushed his right hand through his bangs which now fell to his chin, and traced the thick braid which rested over Harry’s left shoulder.

Harry’s hands were resting on his stomach, his fingers entwined, and Jamey covered them with his right hand, a small smile tilting his lips.

“Hey, brother! Happy 16th birthday!” he whispered as he rubbed small circles in the knuckles of Harry’s left hand with his thumb, “Nothing’s really changed here. In a few weeks I’ll go back to Hogwarts for my 6th year. I really hope you’ll wake up before then.”

He swallowed difficultly and his lips tilted up.

“Edward sent an answer. I’ve told him that we really don’t know what else to do to wake you up so - so I asked him if he knew anything. I’ve told you what he wrote in the letter before this one. He and Alphonse have been searching for a way to wake you up since I sent them a letter explaining what happened to you. I don’t know if all of them will come since little Evangeline is still too small to travel.”

His voice broke and he let go of a heavy sigh.

“I really do hope you wake up soon, Harry,” he whispered. “Things are just not the same without you.” He bowed down to place a loving kiss to his brother’s forehead.

“Jamey?” He straightened and found Lily standing in the doorway with a small sad smile on her lips, “Come, breakfast is on the table.” Jamey nodded before he glanced at his sleeping brother again, stood up, and walked over to his mother.

She wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek before they left down the hall, leaving the door of Harry’s room open.

They found James, Sirius and Remus already sitting around the table, and the three smiled at them warmly.

“Happy birthday, Jamey.” Remus said and stood up to hug his godson, closely followed by James and Sirius also wishing him happy birthday. “Are there any changes?” the werewolf asked as they all took seats around the table, and Jamey shook his head with a sigh.

“None. He’s still sleeping,” he answered before he gifted Lily with a small smile after she placed his plate in front of him.

Ever since the events which stopped the threat of Death Eaters forever, Jamey has been different. No one could explain what happened. People still hardly believed the retelling of the events, and something akin to apprehensiveness gripped the hearts of every witch and wizard in Britain.

The Potter family was left alone for once, and after they were told by every single Medi-Witch and Wizard that there was nothing they could do to help Harry, they brought him back to Godric’s Hallow to watch over him. Lily quit her job at Hogwarts with Remus taking her place while James continued to teach.

She stayed home with Harry, watching over him every day from morning till nightfall, hoping his amazing eyes would open at last.

Jamey changed. He was no longer cheerful and innocent. The fact that he almost lost his brother took almost everything from him. He was still good and kind, but there was sadness in his eyes; sadness that wasn’t there before and which could be erased by nothing.

The fact that James and Lily neglected Harry before was still between them, and that wall would never disappear, but instead of Jamey telling Edward to come for Harry, he allowed his parents the small comfort of having their first born close, at least until he woke up.

They still believed he would.

They still held on to hope.

And nothing could take that hope from them.

Nothing and no one.

**cut**

Lily, James and Jamey stood at the porch of their home as a man they only ever read from and heard about walked into their front yard.

He was taller than they thought, topping James for an inch or two, and his wide shoulders and trim waist were accented by his brown pants and white button up shirt which had the first button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

His sun-kissed hair was tied in a ponytail and his eyes shone like molten gold from his tanned face.

He carried a brown suitcase in his right hand, and a light brown coat was thrown over his left forearm. He moved with certainty and poise, his shoulders straight and his stance firm.

They could all see from whom Harry learned to make an impression.

“Good day,” he greeted when he climbed the porch and placed the suitcase on the wooden floor. “I’m pleased to meet you.” He shook James’ hand first before he greeted Lily respectfully and turned to look at Jamey.

The 16 year old felt his heart warm up when he saw Edward’s eyes grow softer and a small smile tilted his lips.

“Harry was right. You two are almost nothing alike,” he commented as they shook hands.

“Harry made you out to be shorter,” Jamey answered teasingly and Edward chuckled while Jamey snickered.

“Do you want to settle down in your room or should we take you to see Harry first?” Lily asked, and all of them saw sadness fill Edward’s eyes, and the tightness of his lips couldn’t be missed either.

“I came for him, so…”

The Potters nodded. “Come inside,” Jamey said, and they made their way inside the house.

When they reached the door of Harry’s room, the Potters let Edward in, and the Fullmetal Alchemist took a deep breath before he squared his shoulders.

The moment his eyes landed on Harry’s still form, Edward could swear that the world stopped spinning. His feet almost betrayed him as he walked over to the bed and took a seat on it. He didn’t even notice how hard his hands were shaking as he reached to brush a strand of Harry’s hair behind his left ear.

He looked healthy and strong, although his skin wasn’t as tanned as Edward remembered since he hasn’t been outside in the sun ever since he fell asleep. What surprised Edward most was that Harry lost none of his muscle-mass. It appeared as though his body was preserved in some way, and still growing if the noticeable loss of all the baby-fat in his cheeks, and his sharper chin were any indication.

 _It appears that Truth does play favorites after all,_ he thought as a small smile tilted his lips.

“Will you be able to wake him up?”

Edward looked at Jamey and his parents and slowly nodded his head. “Alphonse and I came upon this idea after paying a visit to a few of our old friends. I don’t know why we didn’t think of it ourselves. I guess we’re both trying to forget as much of our past experiences as possible.”

“What will you do?” Lily asked and Edward chuckled as he looked at Harry again.

“When my brother and I tried to bring our mother back from the dead Al’s body remained trapped on the other side. I needed to sacrifice my alchemy to bring him back. When Harry found us, Truth made me an Alchemist again. I was told that - a lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain anything without sacrificing something else in return, but once you have overcome it and made it your own, you will gain an irreplaceable Fullmetal heart.”

Edward shook his head with a chuckle while the Potters stared at him with thoughtful, questioning frowns.

“It took me a while to understand what Truth meant with that, but now I know it all.,” He slowly raised his hands and connected them in front of himself, before he laid his right hand on Harry’s chest and his left on his own. “We’ll be right back.”

And everything disappeared into white light.

**cut**

_“Took you long enough, Edward Elric.”_

Said man turned on his heel only to lose his breath and stumble forward when he found Truth standing beside a throne-like chair in which Harry sat with dull eyes, completely still. His face was expressionless, his back was straight and his hands rested calmly on his thighs. His beautiful, long, raven hair fell over his right shoulder in a thick braid

“What - what is wrong with him?” he asked weakly as he took a few shaky steps forward only to fall to his knees in front of Harry, covering his smaller, colder hands with his own.

_“This was the only way to preserve his health until someone came to bring his memories back.”_

“His memories?” Edward looked at Truth, and the Being Above All Beings nodded.

 _“His brother is not an alchemist, but his sacrifice was enough to bind Harry’s soul to his body, otherwise it would have decayed into nothing. It wasn’t enough to bring his memories and feelings back though.”_ Edward swallowed as he nodded and looked at Harry. _“What will you give me, Edward Elric?”_

The Fullmetal Alchemist took a deep breath and licked his dry lips.

“A promise,” he stated firmly and looked at Truth, and his heart danced in his chest when a grin started to slowly spread on Truth’s face. “In exchange for Harry’s memories and feelings - his all - I will give you a promise that I will do everything in my power to stop him from suffering ever again. I promise to devote my life to him and only to him - to making him happy.”

Truth burst into laughter and Edward felt something pulling against his very soul, and when Truth stopped laughing Edward looked at Harry and slowly raised his hands to cup the 16-year-old’s cheeks.

_“You have finally understood, Edward! Go! Take him back! And I don’t want to see either one of you for at least a 100 years!”_

And with that Edward leaned up. His eyes slid closed and his heart burst in his chest when his lips covered soft, lush, warm ones, and light burst behind closed eyelids.

**cut**

Edward shivered when he felt a warm breath against his lips and he slowly opened his eyes to meet the most amazing orbs of both green and gold he came to love before he even realized he could.

Not further parted than a single breath, he stared in Harry’s eyes, their noses touching and their breaths mixing between them, and it took Edward a second to realize that he was leaning over Harry and that his student, his friend - his love - was looking right back at him with eyes full of love and warmth.

“It took you long enough, Ed,” Harry whispered and Edward let go of a choked up chuckle as he rested his forehead on Harry’s and nuzzled his nose against his.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” He answered in a tight voice, shivering when Harry slid his hands from between them and touched Edward’s cheeks with the tips of his fingers before he slipped them higher to cup his face and caress the seam of his bottom lip with his thumbs.

“Time passed quickly enough,” Harry murmured and Edward’s lips tilted into a smile.

“Did you get enough sleep, Sleepin’ Beauty?” he asked and Harry smiled.

“I’m not too sure I’m awake yet,” he answered and Edward let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding only to lean in and seal his lips over Harry’s in a kiss which shook something deep within him.

“You’re awake!!!” The two broke apart when someone jumped on top of them, and Harry broke out into laughter as Edward was forced to roll off of him while Jamey hugged them both with all his might. “You’re awake! You’re awake! You’re awake!!” Jamey chanted through tears of happiness, and while Edward just gave in and patted Jamey’s back in comfort, Harry wrapped his arms around him and glanced at the doorway of his room where Lily and James stood with their arms wrapped around one another and happy smiles decorating their faces.

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in his brother’s hair.

It was over.

He came back.

Now everything would be alright.

**cut**

“Don’t forget to write, alright?” Jamey requested as he hugged Harry tightly and his big brother chuckled before he kissed his cheek and took a step back.

It’s been two weeks since Edward managed to bring Harry back, and the two Alchemists were now ready to return to Amestris. James and Lily made a portkey which would take them to the border of Amestris since magic there didn’t work, and Ed and Harry didn’t mind walking for a bit.

“Be good at school, and try not to get into too much trouble,” Harry warned Jamey who grinned at him brightly, and Harry shook his head with a smile full of fondness before he looked at his parents who stood a bit to the side.

“Mother. Fa…” he was cut off when Lily let go of a choked up gasp and wrapped him into her arms. For a second Harry was frozen in his place, his arms tight by his sides, but when Lily started to apologize and pull back, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair and holding on to her tightly.

Lily’s right hand fisted on the back of Harry’s head and she hid her face in his neck, before she reluctantly moved back, cupped his head and kissed his forehead.

“I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world, baby,” she whispered as they parted and Harry nodded at her with a small smile, before he looked at his father.

James didn’t even hesitate to walk over and pull Harry into a hug, kissing his forehead and clapping his back before he moved back and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Have fun, son; and take good care of yourself,” he said with tears in his eyes and Harry nodded.

“I will,” he said and walked over to stand beside Ed who wrapped his left arm around Harry’s waist as though it was the most natural thing to do.

“You watch over our son, Edward Elric,” James warned as Lily and Jamey came to stand beside him and Edward chuckled as he looked down at Harry, meeting his eyes and smiling at the teen lovingly.

“I won’t let him out of my sight,” Edward promised and Harry smiled before he looked at his family just as Edward raised his left hand with Harry’s pendant in it.

“Come to visit when you have the chance!” Harry said as he took a hold of the pendant.

“Don’t be a stranger either!!” Jamey called out, and the last thing the Potters saw before Harry and Edward disappeared in a flash of colors was the two young men share a loving smile and lean in to press their lips together.

**cut**

“That’s it; it’s official. I hate portkeys,” Edward grumbled as he and Harry struggled to untangle from one another, with Edward cursing under his breath and Harry snickering.

“I have to agree on that with you,” he said and sighed when they finally managed to stand up and dust their clothes off before Edward took his suitcase and both looked around.

“I hope we landed where we were supposed to land,” Edward drawled and Harry snorted, wiping his brow with his right forearm, frowning when his fringe fell into his face.

“If we go east we should reach the border in less than 2 hours. We can spend the night in the city on the border and catch a train for Resembol tomorrow early in the morning.” Harry answered as he brushed his chin-long fringe behind his right ear.

“Well then! We better move out,” Edward said and Harry nodded with a smile.

They walked in comfortable silence side by side, and even though Edward thought Harry wouldn’t notice, the teen felt the Fullmetal Alchemist’s eyes running over his body every once in a while.

While it was amusing it has gotten to the point of annoying him. No matter how many times Harry said that he was fine - how many times he _proved_ that his body was well - Edward just wouldn’t stop worrying about him.

They _did_ talk about it, and Edward _did_ promise that he would try to control himself, but really, it would take time for Edward to really believe that Harry was there and that he was alright.

Harry tried to understand him. He really did.

Edward confessed to him a few days back that there were feelings growing in Edward’s heart from the day they met, but that he was suppressing them and denying them since Harry was way too young for him to try anything.

Sure, he was aware that Harry was mentally maybe even more grown up than him, but it couldn’t be denied that his body was still developing. It couldn’t be denied that physically he was still a child, and while his mental and emotional maturity was that of a thirty year old at the least, Edward refused to allow himself to put Harry in an uncomfortable situation.

Edward admitted to him that a part of him was glad that Harry left to see Jamey almost two years ago, because it gave Ed an opportunity to really think about his feelings and where their relationship would go.

Now, at 16, Harry looked like a young man, and the difference between him and Edward was less and less visible.

For close to two years, Edward worked day in and day out trying to find a way to wake Harry up. His feelings for the younger Alchemist were strong, and they were growing stronger with each passing day.

Harry was at the age of consent so nothing was really stopping Edward from being with him but his own insecurities.

Yes, Edward was insecure.

Even though he was probably the only one beside Jamey who really _knew_ Harry, and he knew that the younger man cared little for appearances and silly things like age differences, Edward just couldn’t forget that Harry was young.

Even though he thought he knew better than doubt Harry’s maturity, there was a little voice in the back of his head which told him that Harry would one day fall in love with someone else; someone better.

Edward knew Harry both inside and out.

He knew Harry’s heart, mind, and soul.

He knew the strength hiding in those long, sinewed limbs, and back. He knew the way his lightly defined muscles twitched under strain, caressed by the rays of the midday sun. He knew what it felt like to run his fingers through Harry’s mid-back long, silky hair as he braided it so it wouldn’t get in Harry’s way while they practiced, the way his skin felt under his fingers as he would rub the knots out of Harry’s shoulders after they would spend days sitting in the library of their home in Resembol.

He knew Harry’s earthy scent and his warmth. He knew the sound of his laughter and his cutting wit.

So what was he afraid of?

“You’re going to burn a hole in the back of my head with how hard you’re staring at me.”

Edward yelped and tripped on his feet, hardly managing to stay standing when Harry spoke up out of the blue.

The younger man sighed as he turned around to look at Edward, and the Fullmetal Alchemist blushed furiously when he saw the knowing shine in Harry’s eyes and the little upwards tilt of his lips telling him that Harry knew exactly what Edward was thinking about.

“Sorry, I didn’t-…”

“Edward,” Harry sighed and Edward felt a shiver going down his spine, a spark of annoyance appearing in the back of his head because he just _knew_ that Harry was aware of what him speaking his name in that almost _exasperated_ soft tone did to the older Alchemist. “I thought we talked about this.” He approached the taller man and stopped hardly a breath away of him.

Edward felt himself instinctively leaning closer to Harry, and the younger man smiled up at him.

“I know, Harry,” he answered. “Doesn’t mean that I’ll just get over it all over night.”

Harry chuckled and Edward gulped when Harry took another step closer to him, placing his small, warm hands on Edward’s forearms.

“Do you know what it means to be a grown up trapped in the body of a 16 year old?” Harry asked as he nuzzled his nose against Edward’s, his lips brushing against the older Alchemist’s. “It means knowing _exactly_ what you want - knowing what you _feel_ and what you _need_ \- and yet being unable to take it - _ask_ for it - because everyone sees you as a child.”

“Harry…”

“I know what I want, Edward Elric.” Harry’s voice deepened a bit as he looked straight in Edward’s eyes, tracing up Edward’s arms with the tips of his fingers, and Edward could feel their warmth burning his skin even through the material of his button-up, white shirt.

Harry placed his hands flat on Edward’s chest as he took that final step forward, with his lips hardly a breath away from Edward’s.

“I’ve known ever since my 13th birthday, and yet I denied myself and held back because I thought you would never feel the same; that you would always see me as a child, even though mentally we’re the same age.” Edward rested his forehead on Harry’s as he closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. “In your eyes I’m _still_ a…”

“No,” Edward pressed out through his teeth. Neither heard his suitcase hit the ground, but Harry felt it when Edward placed his hands on his thin waist and - whether unconsciously or not - pulled him flat against his body, making him feel exactly what he was doing to the older man. “I know you, Harry. I know you’re not a child, but I…”

“Do you think me so fickle?” Harry asked and looked deep in Edward’s eyes.

From so close, Edward could see every shade of Harry’s amazing irises. He could see the exact spots where green melted into gold, and he could see the specks of white around the pupil which couldn’t be seen unless you were this close to Harry.

“Do you think that I would easily stop loving you and chose someone else over you?”

“No,” Edward breathed out and Harry smiled as he slid his hands up Edward’s chest, tracing the strong column of his neck, before he cupped Edward’s face and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Then stop doubting me. Stop doubting yourself. I love you, Edward Elric. I love you now, and I will love you a hundred years from now.”

“I love you too.” Edward murmured, and he held his breath when Harry finally closed that practically non-existent distance between their lips in a light, chaste kiss.

“Good.” Harry moved back with a smirk, and Edward had to try hard as not to whine when the younger man all but danced out of his arms. “Come on. We won’t reach the border until tomorrow if we linger.” He walked away with a sway to his hips Edward could _swear_ wasn’t there before, and the young man glanced at Edward over his left shoulder as though he knew what passed through Edward mind.

“Minx,” Edward grumbled as he bowed down to take his suitcase before he followed after Harry. “Nothing but a minx.”

**cut**

“I’ve seen worse,” Edward commented as he and Harry looked around the room they rented for the night. It was hardly bigger than a normal guestroom, with a single bed which could fit two people if they weren’t much for personal space. The bathroom was hardly big enough to fit one person comfortably. “Not _much_ worse, but I’ve seen worse.”

Harry chuckled as he took a seat on the bed and looked around. “Well at least we’re not sharing it with anyone,” he said and Edward snorted as he brought his suitcase to a little cabinet with drawers facing the bed and placed it on top of it. He stretched his arms above his head with a groan before he walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Harry before he flopped back with his arms thrown over his head, glancing at Harry when the teen chuckled at him.

“What?” he drawled.

“Nothing,” Harry answered as he lied down, rested his head on Edward’s chest, and placed his right hand right over his heart. Edward lowered his right hand to place it on Harry’s head while he took Harry’s right hand in his left and squeezed it gently.

“You know you can tell me everything right?” Edward asked and Harry chuckled, nodding against his chest.

“I know,” he murmured.

“So?” Edward pushed lovingly and Harry sighed.

“It’s just,” he hesitated as though he was searching for the right words, “I can’t believe that we’ve come to this. I don’t have to worry about my brother being hunted by Death Eaters anymore. I’m free from everything.” He raised his head a bit and Edward’s right hand slid to Harry’s waist as the teen braced himself on his left elbow to look town at Edward. “I’m with you and - and it all feels like dream - like I’m still in that stasis Truth put me in and - when I left two years ago, I had so much to tell you and now-…”

“Hey!” Edward whispered as he let go of Harry’s right hand and caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers, “You’re back. Don’t you think that’s all that matters?” Harry smiled down at Edward and nodded.

“It’s just hard to wrap my mind around the fact that we’re going to settle in Resembol. Neither you nor I are forced to go to active duty when we come back. I just - before I knew what I had to do. I had to learn from you. I had to look out for Jamey. I had to go back to him. Now? Now I have no idea where I’ll end up. It’s - It’s strange.”

“We don’t have to go straight back to Resembol, you know?” Edward said and Harry’s face morphed into a small, confused frown. “We could travel around a bit. Maybe go to Austria or the Czech Republic, or Hungary. We could even go further; like Croatia, or Macedonia, or Greece, Bulgaria, Romania. We have all the time in the world to go back.” Harry chuckled and bowed down to rest his forehead on Edward’s, humming in content when Edward’s right hand slid down to his hip.

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are,” he muttered and Edward swallowed difficultly as he entwined his left hand in Harry’s thick hair, messing up the braid Harry wore his hair in.

He raised his head as he tugged Harry’s down and sealed his lips over Harry’s in a deep kiss, swallowing the sigh of relief which Harry let go of as he leaned into Edward, flattening his body with his.

**cut**

_I keep every tear like an ocean_   
_for every day that my fortune_   
_kept me from being with you._   
_I cradle your faith that reveals me,_   
_grows like a flower then heals me;_   
_fills me with promise anew._

**cut**

Edward could hardly breathe and it felt like heat was filling his stomach as the kiss grew deeper and Harry’s right hand fisted in his shirt on his chest as though he was trying to hold on to him.

Without thinking about it, he flipped them over, pushing his left leg between Harry’s, moaning when Harry wrapped his left arm around his shoulders and fisted his hand on his back, almost tearing his shirt with how forceful his grip was.

Edward slipped his left hand under Harry’s shirt, moaning at the feel of Harry’s heated skin under his callused fingers, and the teen gasped and tilted his head back when Edward latched his lips on his neck intent on leaving a mark that would show everyone that this amazing young man was his by all rights.

Harry entangled his right hand in Edward’s hair before he tugged the band which kept it out of his face off of it, letting it fall forward like a veil of silky sunlight, caressing his face and shoulders, its scent reminding him of the days they spent in the sun, practicing together until neither could move anymore.

Edward’s larger body covered him completely, his warmth was enveloping him; his fingers left burning imprints on his skin, igniting something inside him he never felt before.

It felt like he was decomposed and recomposed at the same time, every fiber of his being yearning for the powerful, intelligent, strong man caressing him as though he was the most precious being in the world.

“Damn it,” Edward cursed under his breath as he rested his forehead on Harry’s, breathing as though he ran a marathon. “Please tell me to stop - please, or I’ll…”

“Ed?” the young man interrupted him and Edward opened his eyes to look in Harry’s, “Make love to me?”

As though his words were the keys which unlocked the chains holding Edward back, every muscle in Edward’s body uncoiled and he let go of a long, heavy breath. Harry pulled him into a deep kiss before Edward moved back with the teen following him.

Edward didn’t even manage to toe off his shoes properly, when Harry took a hold of his collar and pulled him into another kiss, his dexterous, nimble fingers already working on the buttons of Edward’s shirt as he struggled to toe of his ankle high boots.

He slid his hands under Edward’s unbuttoned shirt and slid them up Edward’s stomach and chest before he pushed the shirt off of Edward’s shoulders, and the older man had to let go of Harry’s waist to let his shirt fall on the floor.

Not a second alter his lips were back on Harry’s, unable to get enough of the taste of innocence which Harry seemed to be made of despite his sacrifice and what he lived through, as he took a hold of the teen’s shirt, having to move back as to take it off of him. He took a firm hold of Harry’s waist, pulling him flat against his body as Harry’s fingers entangled in his hair to hold him in place.

There was a sense of urgency in every move, marked by both of them trying to hold back, knowing that there was no rush; that nothing would come between them.

They were together, and after everything Edward suffered, and everything Harry gave up on, nothing and no one could take this from them.

**cut**

_I carry your worn disillusion_   
_when my pathetic confusion,_   
_kept me from speaking the truth._   
_Merely a coin in your fountain,_   
_lost like the seconds I’m counting_   
_till I am closer to you._

**cut**

Harry stepped out of his trousers and briefs after Edward managed to push them off of his slim hips while Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Edward’s pants, but before he could push them down Edward took a firm hold of Harry’s waist and hosted him up, making the teen wrap his arms and legs around him as the older man carried him to bed.

Their lips met in an almost desperate kiss as Edward laid Harry down on the bed, kneeling between Harry’s invitingly parted thighs, before he started kissing down Harry’s neck, his hands caressing Harry’s sides, as he licked his pebbled right nipple, making the smaller man gasp and arch up.

He took the small, dusky nipple into his mouth, groaning when Harry’s nails dug into the firm muscles of his shoulders, and the teen arched up as though offering himself to Edward like a sacrifice worthy of the gods.

It took every bit of Edward’s self-control to stop himself from moving away, feeling unworthy of such an innocent, beautiful creature which trusted him more than anyone in the world not to hurt him and to take care of him.

His hands traveled to Harry’s hips and he traced his hipbones with his thumbs making Harry snap his hips up, and Edward groaned when Harry’s hard cock rubbed against his through the layers of his trousers and boxers.

Kissing down Harry’s stomach Edward bypassed his straining need, caressing Harry’s strong thighs with his hands on his way to take Harry’s socks off, leaving him completely bare to his darkened, dilated eyes.

He gulped as apprehension gripped his heart at the sight of the unblemished, creamy skin stretched over tight muscles, and he must have grimaced in some way because Harry’s beautiful face morphed into a confused little frown.

“Ed?” he whispered as he sat up, making Edward sit back on his legs. The cold steel of his automail leg burned his ass through his trousers, and Edward suddenly felt so unworthy, so _meaningless_ compared to Harry’s perfection. “Ed, what’s wrong?” Harry got on his knees in front of Edward and gently cupped his face in his trembling hands, but Edward bowed his head, looking at his own hands as though they were dirty.

“I…” he started but choked up on words when he couldn’t find the right ones to explain what he was feeling, “Compared to you I’m-…”

“Ed?” he raised his head at the loving warmth of Harry’s voice and found the teen looking at him with admiration and adoration he never saw in anyone’s eyes in his life.

He could do nothing but sit back as Harry leaned forward, and goose-bumps appeared on Edward’s skin when Harry kissed the scars remaining on Edward’s right shoulder where his automail arm was once connected to his body. Harry moved back a little and he traced the scar on Edward’s stomach from when he was impaled by that pole some time ago, and he felt his cock twitch when Harry bowed down and kissed it.

“I don’t see your scars, Ed,” he murmured as he straightened and gently took Edward’s wrists in his hands as he moved backwards on the small bed. He placed his hands on Edward’s chest making him lie down, and Edward gasped when his head hit the pillow and Harry straddled his waist before he leaned down and kissed Edward, steadying himself with his hands on Edward’s chest. “I see everything you’ve had to live through to atone for your mistake. I don’t see scars. I see medals of honor and hard-work.”

“Harry, I’m…” he swallowed his words when Harry kissed him before starting to slide lower, littering open-mouthed kisses on every scar he found on his way down.

Edward stopped himself from grabbing Harry to pull him off of himself by fisting his hands in the cotton sheets of the bed when Harry tucked his fingers under the waistband of both his trousers and boxers and started to tug them down.

He threw them to the side, followed by Edward’s socks before he kneeled to Edward’s left and traced the line where metal met skin on his left leg almost reverently. The Fullmetal Alchemist stopped breathing when Harry bowed down to lay a loving kiss on the rough skin above the metal, before he kissed his knee.

“You’re mine, Edward,” he said as he straightened before he crawled over the older man, flattened his body with Edward’s and framed Edward’s head with his forearms, leaning in to kiss him. “All of you.”

Edward groaned as he flipped them over, sealing his lips over Harry’s in a desperate kiss. He braced himself on his left elbow as he traced his right hand over Harry’s chest and stomach, before taking a firm hold of Harry’s cock and giving it an experimental tug.

When the teen moaned and twitched up, Edward started kissing and nipping down his front as he moved lower and lower on the bed, and the teen gasped and tugged on Edward’s hair with his right hand when he breathed over his rock hard length.

Giving the head a small lick, Edward felt a smirk tilt his lips when Harry hiccupped and his whole body twitched, only to freeze up and for the teen to stop breathing when Edward took the head of his cock into his mouth, lightly sucking on it as though tasting the waters.

“Ed!” Harry moaned his name and Edward slowly took more of him into his mouth, moaning at the bitter taste of pre-come gathered at the slit as he teased it with his tongue. He started bobbing his head, enjoying the gasps and moans rolling off of Harry’s lips in a steady flow, broken only by an occasional yelp when Edward would either change the pace or deep-throat him, swallowing around his cock.

Despite Harry’s moan of displeasure, Edward allowed his cock to slip out of his mouth before he crawled over the teen and kissed him, allowing him to taste himself on Edward’s tongue.

“We - we need lube - we-…”

“We don’t.”

Edward choked up and looked at Harry, blushing when the teen winked at him.

“What?” Harry snickered and leaned up to peck Edward’s nose.

“A little gift from Truth,” he said as he took Edward’s right hand in his left and led it between his legs and to his entrance, the older man’s eyes widening in amazement when he felt the wetness around it. “Truth - well let’s just say he tweaked my body a bit.” Edward gulped as the teen stared straight in his eyes. “He made me like this for _you_ , Ed.”

Edward could do nothing else but bow down and kiss Harry with everything he had. Harry let go of Edward’s hand to entwine both of his in Edward’s hair pulling him as close as he could go as Edward circled his entrance with his index finger, before slowly pushing it in to the first knuckle, making Harry moan and tilt his head back as his eyes slid closed.

Edward latched his lips on Harry’s neck as he pushed his finger all the way in, a shiver traveling up his body at the tight, wet, welcoming heat clamping down on it. He moved lower, licking the underside of Harry’s cock as he pulled his finger out and slowly pushed it back in, rotating it as he went deeper, and his young lover gasped and twitched up, fisting his hands in the pillow above his head as to stop himself from fisting them in Edward’s long hair which caressed his heated skin like silk.

Edward teased Harry’s cock with licks, his hips with open-mouthed kisses, trying to hold himself back from just taking the writhing young man giving himself to him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he pushed two fingers inside Harry, listening for any sound of discomfort from the younger man.

When he heard none, he started thrusting in and out of that tight heat, searching for that bundle of nerves which would make Harry see stars. Harry’s whole body froze up and he cried out in both surprise and pleasure, telling Edward that he found it, and the older Alchemist rubbed against Harry’s prostate as he glanced up at Harry, his heart clenching at the sight of him.

His hair fell out of the braid, fanning around Harry’s head like a dark halo. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, and a heavy blush covered his cheeks, spreading down his neck to the top of his chest.

The fact that Harry trusted him completely, the fact that he was giving himself to him without a doubt or a second thought made Edward’s heart clench, and he pulled his fingers out of Harry’s hole, wiping them against the covers as he settled between Harry’s legs, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of Harry’s shoulders before he bowed down and kissed him, trying not to think of the fact that the head of his cock was brushing against Harry’s wet entrance as to stop himself from just taking the younger man.

He moaned into the kiss when Harry loosely wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and bent his knees as he parted his legs, cradling Edward welcomingly between his thighs and making the older man move back to rest his forehead on Harry’s left shoulder.

“Edward?” the sound of his name rolling off of Harry’s lips in a breathless whisper sent a shiver down his spine. “Ed?” he slowly raised his head and looked in Harry’s passion blown eyes. “I love you,” he murmured, and Edward swallowed difficultly.

He rested his forehead on Harry’s and closed his eyes as he slowly pushed the head of his cock in, hearing Harry’s breath hitch in the teen’s throat as his nails dug into the muscles of Edward’s back.

“God - Harry…” he pressed out through his teeth, and the teen’s hold on him grew tighter as he raised his hips to meet him, gasping when Edward bottomed out and stilled.

Edward was sure his brain melted into mush because of the feeling of his cock being encased in Harry’s tight heat. Every muscle in his body was tightly coiled as he fought against the need to move, opening his eyes to look down at Harry and finding him looking up at him with love shining from every line of his face.

_I love you._

_I trust you._

_I need you._

_I want you._

Phrases which meant so much when heard, but which meant so much more when they could be seen in the eyes of the one you love most.

**cut**

_I keep every phrase barely spoken,_   
_that from your lips may have broken free_   
_as you give me your love._   
_My yearning is constant and steady_   
_when I’m with you I’m already_   
_everything I can become._

**cut**

“Move,” Harry ordered in a deep, raspy voice, and Edward could do nothing but obey.

He grunted as he pulled out only to thrust into Harry again, hissing when he felt Harry drag his hands to his shoulders, certainly leaving read marks on his back, but it only seemed to excite him more.

He slammed his lips against Harry’s as he pushed into him, changing directions with each thrust until Harry cried out and threw his head back in pure pleasure.

Edward braced himself on his hands as Harry wrapped his legs around his waist, and the teen’s eyes slipped closed when it seemed Edward reached even deeper.

But it wasn’t enough.

It simply wasn’t enough.

He needed more.

He needed everything Edward could give him.

He already had his love and devotion.

What he needed was his complete abandon; everything he bottled up for so long, keeping it all in his heart. He needed his sadness and rage, his sorrow and pain, his joy and happiness; his _everything_.

“Ed, please…” he whispered as he forced himself to open his eyes, grabbing a hold of Edward’s head as he rose up a bit to place his lips over Edward’s, “please - I need - I need all of you - please - I…”

“Damn it, Ry,” Edward bit out as his eyes flashed with something Harry has never seen, and the older Alchemist pushed his left arm under Harry as he straightened, taking a firm hold of the teen’s left hip with his right hand as he sat back on his legs, bouncing Harry in his lap and letting gravity do half the job.

It felt as though Edward reached even deeper with the change of position, and with his cock trapped between their hard stomachs, Harry could do nothing but throw his head back, gasp, and moan, and cry out with every hard thrust, Edward’s cock hitting his prostate each time, and making every muscle in Harry’s body coil as warmth gathered in the pit of his stomach.

Edward hid his face in Harry’s left shoulder, feeling as though he would burst, but holding back, refusing to come before Harry.

He would give his all to his lover - his everything - knowing that Harry could take it and keep it, just like Edward would take everything from him and keep it in his heart forever.

They found salvation in one another’s arms. The basic rule of Alchemy. Something of equal value must be given to gain something in return.

Separate they were imperfect - each weighed down by the trials they passed.

Together they were complete - two parts of one whole.

One is All and All is One.

Edward thought he finally understood completely.

**cut**

_Wrapped in your arms I can wander_   
_up to the heavens above me;_   
_hearing you say that you love me_   
_back in your arms where I’m free._

**cut**

“Ed!” Harry whispered as he fisted his hands in Edward’s hair and pressed his forehead against Edward’s when the pace became frantic.

“Come for me, Harry,” Edward whispered as he pressed Harry as close to himself as he could, feeling the teen’s hard cock rub against his stomach, pressed between them. “Come for me.”

Harry’s lips parted in a soundless ‘o’ and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as his whole body tensed up rigidly, and he came between them as he twitched within Edward’s tight hold, his wet channel growing almost incredibly tight as it clamped around Edward rhythmically.

With just a few frantic thrusts, Edward spilled inside Harry, his hips twitching up as he filled the teen with his seed. It took one hell of an effort for him not to collapse on Harry, shivers running down his spine when his young lover bowed his head to litter loving, warm kisses over his neck and left shoulder.

“Don’t,” Harry stopped him when Edward moved to pull Harry off of his cock, Harry’s arms tightening around his shoulders, “I want to feel you inside me just a bit longer.”

Edward swallowed difficultly as he buried his face in Harry’s neck, wrapping his arms around Harry’s still shivering, smaller body.

Something calm and soothing settled around them like a pair of velvety wings, and the setting sun breaking through the window caressed their entwined bodies.

Ever so slowly, Edward laid Harry down before pulling out of him, and rolling to his said, taking the smaller man with him, and sighing in content when Harry rested his head on his chest. With his left arm under Edward’s neck, he slid his right hand down Edward’s chest to rest it above his heart as comfortable silence reigned between them.

He smiled when Edward kissed the top of his head, answering with a loving kiss placed on Edward’s chest before he rested his head back on it.

“I don’t want to go back to Resembol yet,” he whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable, sated atmosphere.

“Where do you want to go?” Edward asked as he rubbed soothing circles in Harry’s naked back. Harry hummed thoughtfully as he raised his head before he placed his chin on Edward’s chest.

“South,” he finally answered. “I want to go South.” Edward chuckled and leaned forward to peck Harry’s lips.

“Then South we will go.”

**cut**

Alphonse chuckled and shook his head as he folded the letter Edward sent to him before he looked at Winry who was feeding their 7 months old baby girl.

“They’re going South,” he said and Winry scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“They skipped the Wedding and jumped right over to the Honeymoon,” she grumbled while Alphonse snickered and little Evangeline cooed at her mother, her beautiful golden eyes focused on the small spoon in Winry’s left hand.

Winry grinned at her daughter and Eve giggled when Winry made a funny face.

“You’re Uncles are horny little bastards! Yes, they are! Yes, they are!!”

“Batad! Batad!!” the little girl cheered and Winry looked at her in horror.

“ _That’s_ what you chose for your first word!!” she cried out and Alphonse snickered, shutting up when Winry glared at him.

“Now, now Winry, just remember that it was _you_ who taught her that word!” he spoke as he backed away with his hands raised.

“ _My_ fault!! She is _your_ daughter!!”

“Winry, let go of the screwdriver!! Where the hell did you pull it out of?!?!”

“Batad!! Batad!!”

“Alphonse Elric, stand still so I can hit you!!!”

“Oh, HELL no!!!!”

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!!!!!!**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


End file.
